The Decision-Effect
by Lily Astrania
Summary: Every action starts a new one... And every little decision has great effects on the future..., so what is going to happen when Ahsoka does the decision to stay in the order? Right, it will change the lives of Ahsoka, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Padme, Darth Sidious, and much more people forever...
1. Chapter 1 - A different decision

**Hi, I'm Lily, and as you all may have guessed, I'm the author of this story. I hope you'll have fun, but just a few sentences before we start: **

**First of all, I'm German, so don't kill me cause my grammar or spell sucks sometimes, but of course you can tell me about mistakes you find, I'd love to learn from them. I hope my English is going to become better soon with your help.**

**Even though it's Ahsoka's decision what's changing the timeline and the following events, I won't focus as much on her as on Anakin (at least I plan so, let's see how it turns out), but of course, a lot of events and persons are influenced by her decision and I'm going to change the perspective sometimes, so don't worry, I hopefully will give every person important some speech time, and if you feel like somebody is missing, just tell me.**

**One last point: Seeing it on a timeline, Ahsoka must have left the order maybe one till two months or so before the events of the third movie begin. Looking at Padme in the beginning of ROTS and the fact that she actually has to tell Anakin of becoming father, she is at most in the fourth month of her pregnancy at this point, so the third movie is actually taking place over at least 4 months (in this story, it's fine if you have other opinions about this: I know, the conversations in Star Wars: Episode 3 tell otherwise). This is just some thinking of mine about how to arrange some events in the year 19VSY, where our story now finally begins (it's something between spring and summer, I don't think they have seasons on Coruscant).**

**Oh, and if there is a sixth season of Star Wars: The Clone Wars till now, just ignore everything that might have happened in it cause my story starts with the end of the fifth season, and I have also missed to read any books or comics in the universe, so excuse me if some stories do not compare with others written down (Or if they seem to be copied: It was an accident, no purpose!)**

**All follows, favorites, reviews, nice words, critics, ideas, wishes, suspicions and chocolate bars are welcome! So let's start and Cheesecake!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Surprising news, aren't they ;) )**

**(And can anybody tell me if I have to put a Disclaimer in front of like every chapter?)**

* * *

Ahsoka took a look at her padawan braid in her master's hand.

Did she actually want to come back? After everything the Jedi had put her though? How could she trust an order, who had distrusted her in such a way?

Could she even trust herself any longer?

She couldn't come back. Too much had been destroyed, too many people had accused her of crimes she did not do.

Ahsoka reached out for Anakin's hand, but for closing it, not taking her braid. It was hard, to say No. And how would he take it.

There was no other way.

Anakin. His eyes were fixed on her, begging her to stay.

No, she wouldn't. Her decision was done.

But then, she hesitated. If she left the order, she would certainly hurt the one person in the room most, who had trusted her. Who had tried to fight for her. And even though he had tracked her down at first, he had never lost faith in her and in the end, he had found the real traitor, the person behind the attacks on the Jedi Order.

Barris Offee. It still chocked her when she thought about how Barris had betrayed her. She had thought of her as a friend. As her best friend. But apparently, Barris had not.

However, her master had caught her. Anakin had believed in her. Anakin would have never let her down, even if she had bombed the temple, he would have broken into jail to rescue her. Should his efforts to restore her name be forgotten by Ahsoka? Should she let Anakin down?

Has it been the Jedi order's fault she had been locked up in jail?

Why did she lose trust in herself? She had managed something, maybe nobody in this situation could have. She had stayed on the light side of the force. It was Barris who had been weak, who had thought joining the dark side would bring justice. She was strong. She was Ahsoka, and she was a Jedi.

-/-/-

"I'm grateful you were able to forgive the order", Anakin said to his by the council again trusted padawan. There had been this slide painful moment for him when he thought Ahsoka might give her braid back to him, but then she had reconnected it with her headdress.

"The Jedi council acted only the way they thought it would be best, master. And even though they were proved wrong about their belief that I had planned these attacks, it wasn't their fault. I don't blame them for anything, so there's nothing to forgive."

Anakin looked at his apprentice in disbelief for a moment. In this split second, he couldn't help himself to admire Ahsoka for her complete unemotional and logical statement. Of course, it hadn't been the council's fault. But Anakin knew, if had been put in this situation to run and hide before his friends and fight against false charges without their support, he would have not forgiven the council. He wasn't even sure if he could forgive him for Ahsoka's trial, and if the council had done the same to him as to Ahsoka, he would have spit their pity right back in their faces. No, he wouldn't forgive the council. Or Obi-Wan.

How could even Obi-Wan let Ahsoka down? Out of the same reasons he hadn't trusted Anakin when he faked his death? What was wrong with him?

If he had been put through this, betrayed by the persons he trusted, he knew what he would have done.

But that would have been his reaction, while Ahsoka seemed to have chosen another way. Maybe Mace had been right about this being Ahsoka's big trial, even if it had sounded weird at the moment. By looking had his padawan, Anakin realized she was much calmer than a few weeks before. "Well Snips, then let's go back to the _Resolute_." From the corner of his eye, he saw a twinkle of a smile on her face. He hadn't called her by this name for a long time.

-/-/-

Obi-Wan watched as Anakin's and Ahsoka's shuttle took off to the Resolute. Even though overhearing other people's conversations was really impolite, he had, of course, listened to his former apprentice's and his padawan's dialogue.

_My god_, he thought_, she has become so grown-up_. Sometimes Ahsoka was so much more adult than Anakin, especially in the skills of forgiveness and mercy. These were abilities, Anakin wasn't fully aware of yet, Obi-Wan knew, but probably also ones he wouldn't learn to use ever. You were born either with the ability to learn them or without it. Depending on that, you would rather like revenge or act in mercy, it just lied within your character.

This differed from controlling your emotions. As you grew up, you shall learn this as a Jedi. Especially teenagers, like Ahsoka, could not deal with this particularly, so often their masters had to remember them to have patience and act for the greater good than for your own. But in the master-student-relationship of Anakin and Ahsoka, it was sometimes the other way around.

Obi-Wan began to wonder, what a girl of fifteen or sixteen (Ahsoka had never told him her birthday, probably because she didn't know it) years must have already experienced, if she had become like this.

His thoughts were darkening. _It's the war. The war who's turning children to adults faster than they should grow up._ Maybe Barris had been slightly right, even though her methods had been wrong of course.

Was the Jedi Order still the same as the one he had joined in?

Maybe he should have left it when he was on Mandalore… No, he couldn't think of Satine right now, the pain of her dead was just too much at the moment. He had already allowed his anger and pain of loss to take over him in Ahsoka's trial.

Satine.

Pain flashed through him, connected with deep anger. Anger against Darth Maul.

His precious Satine.

Dead.

How could he have let her down, let her being killed as he watched her…

-/-/-

Brought back to the Resolute, Anakin and Ahsoka walked straight onto the bridge. "Admiral," Anakin greeted Yularen. He had been quite relieved that they would work once more with the experienced Admiral, especially as he had feared they would have to work with Tarkin, who had brought Ahsoka into court at the first place.

"General Skywalker, Commander Tano, I heard about your trouble on Coruscant. It's nice to see your name's clear now."

"Thank you, Admiral." Ahsoka responded formally. "It's good to see you again."

"So, I heard you were backordered from Cato Namodeia. Why?" Anakin wanted to know.

"The Jedi order insisted on bringing the Resolute back to Coruscant for getting a new mission and taking a repair team aboard."

"Well Admiral, what's our new mission then?" Anakin had again his old enthusiasm for any kind of military adventure. Ahsoka secretly rolled her eyes and wondered one's more what her master would do without the war as a Jedi. She could hardly imagine him mediating for hours in the temple. Suddenly, she had to admit to herself, she wasn't sure what Jedi masters were doing the whole day when they were not discussing battle tactics, fighting in the first line or bringing medic supplies to overrun planets. If they were meditating all the time, maybe she should have better stayed out of the order.

"Well, the repairs on the outside have been finished, but we still have damage inside, which is including the upgrading and repairing of several systems like the canons. But as the Republic needs all forces out there, we will have to bring medical aid and food to Karoth, which has been freed by our troops like a month ago. The Seperatists have destroyed the harvest of the farmers living there, so we got to help them. After finishing our mission there, all repairs shall have been done and we'll meet up with Captain Rex and his 501. Legion on the Huspair-System's third planet."

"Well, I'd say we lose no more minute."

Okay, Ahsoka was a little bit disappointed as she would have preferred a fight before a help mission, but this was a quite important job as well and she would have plenty of time to mediate over the last days in Courosant.

-/-/-

The Sith was unsettled.

He had planned freeing Ahsoka from all charges, yes. The young Skywalker had brought up Barris before court right in time. He could not have made Ahsoka executed, this would have made Anakin angry against him. No, the time for Barris being brought up had been great. Everything had seemed perfect.

Only that it had just seemed perfect. He would have never thought that this everything ruining Ahsoka Tano would still remain in the order. Actually, she even was still the young Skywalker's apprentice, another unfortunate developing.

This trial had been meant to destroy her. That's why he had brought Padawan Tano into the prison and freed her again. Yes, Barris had choked Letta but had been unaware of Ahsoka's presence. Well, as she realized Ahsoka would be sentenced of all charges if she was caught, she had taken her chance, indeed. This girl was clever, and 'Had only wanted to fight for the truth'. The Sith silently loved about this. They all fell for the dark side, even if they tried to fight it.

Back to Barris. She had been clever. She had seen a chance to make Ahsoka look guilty, and she had been a good player indeed, faking evidence, making Ahsoka believe she was Ventriss… But he himself, Palpatine, chancellor of the Republic and Sith Lord, had imagined the plan, had made sure it would work as he confused Letta to give Ahsoka a reason to visit the jail.

Yes, he had planned every detail (except the one about Ventriss, but there are always missing pieces in every plan, aren't they?).

But he hadn't thought about Ahsoka being strong enough to stay in the order.

Could she sweep his plans? It was such a good plan he had made to bring Anakin on his side. Could Ahsoka stop this?

If she had left, Anakin would have lost even more of his trust in the council. Especially because it had been the order, who had handed Ahsoka over to Republic's court, including Anakin's master and friend Obi-Wan Kenobi. If the court had sentences Ahsoka then, Anakin would have hated her judge, Palpatine, forever, but if Ahsoka had been cleared and then left, he would only see the Council's fault in this affair.

Palpatine sighed. He would have to wait for further developments, but first of all, he would have to change his plans for the next two months. Dooku had wanted to attack then, but Palpatine couldn't risk that Skywalker might not come for his rescue or be strong enough to resist the dark side of the force.

No, he had to wait, he had to trick Anakin.

This was only possible, if Anakin was in fear. Maybe the fact of Padmé pregnant would still help him.

* * *

**Well, and this was it, the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, the real story will begin next chapter which is taking place two months later. Just needed this for introduction and so you'd understand what motivated Ahsoka in my story to stay and fix the Emperor's plans. **

**Anybody you already miss?**

**Follow, Review… Well, actually I already told you what to do, so see you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2 - A Himil Factory

**Hi everybody, **

**It's me Lily. **

**Thank you so much for all your reviews, I loved reading them all! And thanks for everybody who is now following or has even favored my story! :D As you're not to many already; I think I can take my time to thank you all: Thanks to BayleeK, vVSnipsVv, ClaptonJr, the anomynous guest, Candace Marie, Dormantness, Gamoora, Archer71 and Ia Aira, you guys rock! **

**By the way, this is a slight corrected Version, I know I actually already posted Chapter 2. **

**So, here's the second chapter, and I hope you'll enjoy reading it! It takes place two months later, in the Clone Wars…**

* * *

2 months later

„Come on, men, let's give these clankers a lesson in manners!" Ahsoka shouted as she was running on the top of her squad to the droids, which were obviously overwhelmed by the trap the troops had set up for them.

Anakin could just hear one of them tell his colleague: "I told you this would be a trap…", before the droid's head was shot off by Rex, who covered Ahsoka's left flank.

"Let's give them the rest!" Leaded by Anakin, his clones were following him in another, hopefully the last attack against the droids on Himy. After a great spacefight the Republic had finally broken through the separatist blockade and had conquered the cities slowly, but constantly. The inhabitants of Himy, the Himilin, had been a slight problem in the beginning, but after a few resistances, they had given up fighting the Republic soldiers, as if they just wanted this whole war to be over.

To conquer Himy had been quiet important, as another great droid factory was placed here. The same factory, Anakin and Ahsoka were facing at the moment.

"Good timing, Ahsoka," he shouted at her as they were meeting in the middle of the field again.

"Well master, I learned from you…"

"Have you set all the charges?" They had made a nearly similar plan to the one Barris and Ahsoka had executed once.

"Yes, but the information data hasn't been transferred from their main computer yet. We can't destroy the factory now."

"You better hurry, or we're all dead…"

"Just 10 more seconds master… 7, 6…"

"Ahsoka, they might find the charges and deactivate them!"

"3, 2, 1, Get down!" Ahsoka screamed and hit the remote button. In an explosion of big and bright fireworks, the factory exploded. The main reactor had been blown up by the explosives Ahsoka had installed so carefully. Luckily, all clone troopers had managed to get down before the shock wave over rolled them.

The droids had less luck. "Oh no…" one of them screamed, before he was flying through the air against the next house wall where he shattered into pieces.

As only the debris of the factory was lying in front of them, Anakin and his troopers got up. He turned to Ahsoka: "Do you know if Fil-Sen made it out before you blew the factory?" Fil-Sen was the Seperatist leader of Himy: He had barricaded himself in the last weeks in his factory. His capture could guarantee that the Himil would give up, maybe even more: With a little bit of luck, Fil-Sen had probably a lot of Seperatist tactics to share in return for better treatment…

"No, master, I haven't seen him. As you know, we had to get out there undetected."

Anakin made a quiet unhappy grimace, but stayed silent. It just would have saved him a lot of time if Ahsoka had told him if this separatist _slimo_ had gotten away or not. Now he had to search for his body under the walls that once had been a factory. "Rex, call the resolute to get us some flyers to clean up this mess."

"Right away, sir."

Then he turned to Ahsoka. "Well done, my young apprentice."

"I'm not that young anymore, Master."

"Well, compared to me, you're young."

"You're just 21 yourself…"

"22."

"You're unbelievable."

Anakin grinned, but then he went serious again. "Do you have the data?"

She looked at the chip on which she had just transferred the information about the Separatist fleet in this sector. "Yeah, got it."

"Send it to Admiral Yularen immediately, we might still be able to use it."

"Yes, Master."

-/-/-

"Three-P-O, where's my new green dress? I'd like to wear it at the peace conference." Senator Amidala was in such a hurry, she nearly run into the droid.

"Oh… I'm so sorry, Milady." The droid came out of the living room into her apartment with small steps.

Padmé smiled. "It's all right Three-P-O. Could you please tell me now where you placed the green dress?"

"I placed it in your wardrobe, my lady, but if you don't mind, I'd say the red one suits your eyes much better, and it also emphasizes your figure much better, so I'd suggest…"

"I see the point in it, but it's important I wear the green one instead of the red one as… as Green is a color for peace."

"Alrigh…"

Suddenly Padmé's stomach seemed to turn around again. "And please, put the white one into the suitcase as well… I'm just going into the bathroom…" With hastily steps, she left the room (and an overwhelmed C3P0), rushed into the bath and threw up over the toilet.

The first time she missed her menstrual period had been two months ago, but she hadn't noticed over Ashoka's trial. And the sickness… well, there had been a food crisis on Coruscant, so she hadn't thought about it…

But as the sickness didn't pass, she finally took the pregnancy test her maid had given her several months ago.

Positive. In the moment it got blue, she didn't know if to worry or to jump cheering through the senate of happiness. She finally had decided to cry, as somehow at once all of her feelings were expressed by that.

How could Anakin and she raise up a child? He was a Jedi – She was a Senator. There was no place in this world for their child.

But wasn't their love all that mattered?

If only there was no war, she'd lie down her office and duties to return to Naboo, or buy a little apartment on the better site of Coruscant, or just to go somewhere nobody knew her. She would build up a child's room and paint its walls in Orange. She would sew a teddy bear, shop baby clothes. She would get her child and take it to a safe home. She'd be a mother.

Ani would live with her… eventually. If the Jedi order weren't forbidding attachments…

What would Anakin say about her pregnancy? Would he want her to keep the child? Or would he prefer an abortion, as long as there was war?

Padmé nearly threw up again… She knew Anakin, if there was any possibility, he would want her to keep the child as well. But this war… It was sick.

How could they still prevent their marriage from the Jedi council? How would the other senators react to her pregnancy? Sure, a lot of senators had gotten children, but would she still be claimed as strong or would they think pregnancy had made her weak?

Nobody knew her husband. It would be a scandal, Senator gets bastard.

How could she even think about her child like this? This was her child, that she already loved like Ani, like her parents, like anything she ever had had…

What ever happened… She had to tell Ani soon. He should not find out by seeing her in some holo with a big belly. It already had started to get slightly rounder, a reason why she had bought the new dresses, as her normal would have showed her growing baby quite well.

But only… How could she tell Anakin? He was in the warzone, somewhere deep in Seperatist space.

"Milady, are you alright?"

Slowly, Padme stood up again and straightened her dress. "Yes, Three-P-O. Let's go."

-/-/-

As Anakin was watching how the wrecks of the factory were brought away, Ahsoka stood beside him and looked around anxiously. Something was wrong, she could feel it.

"What is it, Snips? I feel disturbance in you."

"You feel something else too, Master?"

He looked around irritated. "No, Snips. What's going on?"

"I don't know. Give me a second." Ahsoka left her position and walked over the place where the droids were cleaned up. Her goal was the fountain in the middle.

She didn't know, what the force was trying to tell her, but she could sense a life form watching the clean-up. A life form, which was not a friend of the Republic. She could sense its anger and misery towards the occupation.

But why did it feel so closed, like in shadows. She could barely reach out and look for it more closely, as somehow it was always dragged away in her mind. Like if somebody tried to stop her from looking at the other life form.

"Is something wrong, commander?" Captain Rex had appeared next to Ahsoka out of nowhere. He had probably seen her walking.

"I'm not sure Rex. Somebody or something is watching us, I think." Ahsoka took a close look around. Only houses where surrounding the place, leaning close against each other. Nobody was here. Apparently.

Then, suddenly, out of a twinkle, her eyes caught the pink skin of the Himil. "Over there!" With a second look, she recognized him. "It's Fil-Sen. Rex, cover me."

Anakin turned around just to see his padawan running into an alley of the place. "Ahsoka, just capture him, do not kill him!" He shouted after her, but with a slight grin. Ahsoka could handle the situation best, there was nothing to worry about. A little bit bored and jealous of Ahsoka having all the fun, he continued his boring job as the supervision.

What Padme was doing at the moment? Was she thinking of him? Most likely, she was preparing some kind of political debate.

Lost in thoughts again, he stood on the edge of the ruins for a while without moving. Until he heard the blasters.

His blood froze in his veins. These were too many blasters for a simple capture. Something was happening.

Ahsoka had gotten into trouble.

He had to help her, but Anakin couldn't move. The whole world seemed to stand still, just the sound of blasters was continuing, unreal, unnear.

And then there was the scream. Not a clone troopers scream when he died, or a droid, or a Himil. A young Togruta's scream of pain. And the silence after. A dead silence.

"Ahsoka!" Awoken from his rigid, Anakin turned around and ran to the Alley over two dozen clone troopers behind him. It couldn't be too late…

He could see nothing special about the street he entered at first, but then he saw the broken door of one of the mansions in the street. A clone trooper was lying between the crushed doors, dead. With fear, Anakin opened the damaged portal.

Inside, a blood strain was drawn over the floor, apparently from the man who was now lying dead in the doorway. Anakin lost no time to follow it. He couldn't be too late, he did not have to be too late. Not like he was too late when his mother died… What was he thinking? Ahsoka couldn't be dead. There was no way she could have been dead. She had just stood next to him, laughing and cheering until she had felt something…

Filled with gray about what to find, he rushed into the Yard of the mansion. A mess was spread over the paving stones. Metal of the battle droids was planted in several flowerpots, several of them had been cut with a lightsaber. The Himil leader was lying dead between them next to a fountain. A shot had hit him in the chest. But no sign of his 'Soka.

Just as Anakin was running towards him, he spotted Ashoka's soldiers. They must have searched cover in a colonnade. Most of them were dead, you could see it from the Blaster- and burned wounds. This all had been a trap. A pretty good trap.

Rex and a few of his soldiers who were still alive were standing around Ahsoka. Anakin's heart fell.

His apprentice didn't move, as she was lying on the cold stone. Not even a breath could be seen. Ahsoka… His thoughts stumbled.

The soldiers were apparently still covering her, even though Anakin couldn't sense any danger. Not anymore. He had been too late.

As Anakin was turning around to get to the men, he caught a better sight of Ahsoka. Her right side was covered all in blood. A wound on her shoulder was bleeding fast and strong.

"Ahsoka!" With a few steps he was beside her. As Rex saw him, he put away his blaster and kneeled down to Ashoka. With trembling fingers, Anakin was checking for Ahsoka's pulse, looking for a sign of life, a twitch, a breath, anything. She could not be dead. There was no way... No way…

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Yes, this is actually torture for you, but I already reveal for you important information: The next chapter is already done and will be posted next Wednesday. **

**By the way, I will always post this story Wednesday and Saturday, because I have a lot of homework today and can't write something daily. **

**See you, I can't wait for reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Finding a trace

**Like promised, the new chapter on Wednesday! Thanks to all new followers, favs and reviews!**

**For Ia Aira: I have overlooked the second chapter another time and hope I have corrected some of the mistakes, except for my spelling of C3PO, as I don't think it will hinder you too much on reading and it is how I'd write the name. **

**For the guest, who has noticed my missing post: I have still problems with the internet and can barely post this, but you watched out great, I like it! For everybody else, I'm sorry, I know I should have posted sooner… But it took me quite long to trick the Internet for this chapter...**

**This chapter could possibly not suit everyone (more at the end), but please read till the end where there's further information!**

**Follow and review!**

* * *

Relieved, Anakin exhaled the air out of his lungs. Her heart was still beating; he could fill her low pulse under his fingers. "Look out for other injured and get me a medical team, now!" Anakin shouted at one of the men standing around, Tiger was the name or something like that. Damn, he just couldn't concentrate right now on anything. But he had to. He was a Jedi; he had to get control over his emotions.

Heavily breathing and still trembling, he turned to Rex, who was still kneeling beside Ahsoka. "How did it happen, Rex?"

"We were lured into a trap, General." Rex reported, his formal military voice as always. "As we were following Fil-Sen inside this house, we were suddenly surrounded by battle droids. As we were looking for cover in here, the commander told us to stay in the colonnades while she was dealing with the droids."

"So you let her go?"

"In my opinion Commander Tano was quite capable of the situations. And there didn't seem to be a problem, she was as good as ever, she slaughtered nearly all droids by herself. Besides, we were still covering her. I think one of my men hit the Himil leader by accident in the attack."

Anakin wasn't quite interested in Fil-Sen, just in the fact how Ahsoka got injured. "When was she shot, Rex?"

"Just after we had won. She turned back to us to get a grenade, as there were still some of them marching through an arch at the end of the yard." Rex pointed at a cluster of stones. As she just had thrown the explosive, a sniper got her. Luckily, I push her aside, but she had already been wounded. As I dragged her into shelter, she had lost consciousness."

"Where is the sniper?" Son of a bitch, if Anakin got him, he would make him pay for hurting Ahsoka, his little 'Soka.

"We don't know, Sir, he just stopped shooting."

"What? How could you lose him?"

"Just as I turned around to look for him, he had already disappeared, General."

"Not completely, Rex. We'll get him."

Suddenly the Med team of HT-units got next to them and placed Ahsoka onto one of the med bars. As they were getting her to the cannon boats, Anakin turned to Rex one more time. "Rex, count the dead and wounded, and then get up to the Resolute with your unit. I'm going to search for this sniper."

"But Sir…"

"Please Rex, stay with Ahsoka, she'll want to see a familiar face."

"Yes, Sir."

"Okay… Where did the shot of the sniper came from?"

"From one of the balconies of the mansion, I think, but I wasn't able to see the sniper, he was too fast. He could also have shot from somewhere else."

"Thanks." With a jump, Anakin landed on one of the rooftops on the colonnades and with a second, he was on the balcony. Rex had been right… indeed, there was a sniper rifle lying on the floor, like it had been left with hurry. Anakin took a short look at the weapon on the floor. It wasn't an ordinary sniper rifle like from any droid, but a quite expensive model. Who would have left one of them behind by purpose? The Sniper had really been in hurry.

Anakin paused in surprise and shock at once: This wasn't a droid's rifle. It was a republic's model. A republic's?

The expensive republic model, the running away, all this made Anakin wonder, who the Sniper could have been. If the Sniper had been another trap for the clones, Ahsoka would not have remained the only target, he knew.

There was no doubt for Anakin that Ahsoka had been the target of this attack, it just was the only logical conclusion to the facts. So, what mission had the Sniper accomplished? Should he kill Ahsoka, or maybe just wound her?

Anakin took a look inside of the house, but realized the room behind the balcony was covered in stones. There was no way a sniper would have escaped through that. So the sniper had to be someone, who was quite fast and could jump quite high.

Anakin's first guess was a bounty hunter. They'd do anything just for profit, and were also quite skilled. They could have been on the roof.

With a second jump, Anakin was on the roof of the mansion. No sign of anybody, but he just had to mediate on the force signatures around him, then he should be able to find a trace.

Anakin kneeled down and concentrated on the Force. There had to be something he could get a clue from, a broken tile, a footprint, some crushed roses in Flowerpots. But the Force should have left the best mark…

Anakin swam in the Force, searched for clues about the sniper, for his mark that was as recognizable as a fingerprint.

Only there was none.

And then, there was a terrible thought within Anakin. What if the attacker… What if he had been a Jedi?

A Jedi.

A Jedi had attacked Ahsoka…

Maybe as well a Sith, but surely a force-sensitive being. This would have also explained how Ahsoka could have been unaware of the danger until she was hit, and her unconsciousness, which could have been caused by a Force-Hit.

A force-sensitive being had attacked Ahsoka, not a Jedi, he told himself. Only that the rifle seemed to show otherwise.

As Ahsoka awoke, she had to take her left hand in front of her face, so bright was the light in the medical room. Then she began to recognize the forms around her. "Oh… Hey, Rex."

"Good to see you're with us again, Commander." The Captain was leaning on the wall opposite to her bed.

Ahsoka wanted to sit up, but fell back onto her bed immediately. Pain, beginning in her shoulder, stroke through her right side. Her eyes were wandering to its source and went big as she saw the bloody white cloth around it. "O my God! What happened?"

Blood, so much blood. She swallowed. Was it all hers? She began to shake. Red, red all over. Blood.

Rex pushed himself off the wall and approached to Ahsoka. "How much do you remember?"

Still in shock she couldn't take her stare from what happened to be a healthy shoulder moments ago. Moments? "How long am I here? How did I get here? Haven't we just destroyed the droid factory?" This was the second it hit her.

They had followed Fil-Sen into the mansion. Battle Droids had already awaited them. She had fought them back, but so many of her troopers had been hit by their blasters.

Even though he'd never say it, Rex had noticed her sudden memory flashback. So many of his troopers had woken up like her, without memory for the first moments, until all caught them at once.

Especially the dead. But he couldn't do anything to help the young Togruta-commander now.

How could she have possibly not noticed the trap? A tear ran over Ahsoka's cheek. She had lost many good men already, friends of her. But this time… "It was my fault", she tried to say strong, but it more or less turned out to be a sob. "I didn't sense the trap, but I should have. If I had concentrated on the force, maybe more of them would be alive right now. Tracker, Droidkiller, Mike… all dead.

Fearful, she turned to Rex. "How… how many?"

She hadn't had to make it clearer; he knew what she wanted to hear. Could he tell her? Unfortunately, as she was his superior (technically), he had to. "We lost seventeen of thirty men, commander. Seven are wounded, three of them badly."

Ahsoka tried to nod bravely without having her emotions overwhelming her another time. More than half were dead, even though she had tried everything. Everything until… "Rex, what happened to my shoulder?"

"You don't know anymore?"

She shook her head.

"You came back for us to get the explosive." As Rex was recounting the developments, Ahsoka began indeed to remember them. "As you turned around, you were hit by a sniper."

Ahsoka sat up, this time only using the left arm. Her memory had been brought back. She had called for Jesse to hand the grenade over to her, but suddenly, there had been darkness in her mind. She had fought against it, but then something pulled her down and an explosion of pain spread through her shoulder. In this second, she must have lost consciousness.

But there was something else she knew for sure now. "You saved me, haven't you?"

"Yes, sir. You seemed to be troubled by something else."

"I was." She smiled at him. "Thank you." After another second of silence she asked: "Did you get the sniper?"

"General Skywalker is searching for him; he won't be able to hide for long." Ah, she had already wondered why Skyguy wasn't here as well. She was certain he cared, but there was only a chance of finding the sniper if he started his search in time, otherwise there wouldn't be any traces.

Ahsoka fell back on her pillow. How had she missed the man, woman or droid who hit her? How could she have actually missed the whole trap? All these seventeen men were dead because of her. She had lost men, maybe because of her actions as well… But couldn't their deaths been prohibited by her? She trembled, and nearly fainted again.

Rex went beside her and sat down on her bed, maybe feeling her inner conflict. "It wasn't your fault, Kid." He hadn't called her like this for a long time. Even though an Outsider would have thought of Rex' nickname for her as a little insult, it actually gave Ahsoka the strength in this moment. A lot of memories were connected with this name…

"Excuse me." A medal-droid entered the sick bay. "But we will have to prepare Commander Tano for her operation."

Ahsoka nearly jumped out of her bed out of shock. "Operation…" She stumbled. "Isn't this a bit harsh? Wouldn't a good night in the bacta tank do as well?" Rex tried to calm her down, but Ahsoka was furious now. Operations were performed so rarely. Why did she need one?

What was wrong with her shoulder?

"I'm sorry ma'am, but a bacta tank can only repair your flesh injuries, while in your case…"

"Yes…?" Ahsoka's voice was trembling, like the rest of her body.

"Your right shoulder joint was damaged too much during battle; we will have to replace it."

"Replace it?" Ahsoka panicked. Her body began to shake. Would she still be able to fight? Was her career as Jedi over now?

Tears nearly flood her eyes. She couldn't cry, not now. She was a strong young Togruta Woman - more: she was a Jedi. At least till now.

"Sch…" She felt Rex gently touching her Lekkus. "It's going to be alright, okay, Kid?"

Ahsoka only nodded silently, try to stop herself from crying. She was glad he was here, here with her. Cause she could not stand this alone.

"Okay, I'll see you when you wake up again."

"Rex!" She grabbed his hand. "I'm afraid."

"Ahsoka…"

She totally lost in this moment, nothing could stop her now. "I don't want to die, Rex."

"Ahsoka, look at me. Look at me."

Her blue eyes fixed on his brown.

"You're not going to die, you understand me. You're going to be alright, everything will be fine." As she didn't answer, he repeated. "You understand me?"

She slowly nodded and leant back.

"Good… Take deep breaths…"

Slowly, Ahsoka began to take deep breaths, while her hand slowly slipped out of his.

As the medic-droid with the anesthesia-mask was getting nearer, Ahsoka couldn't stop her mind from spinning around. If Skyguy would only be here… But he wasn't. She needed him to be here, what if she died and… No, she wasn't supposed to think like this, she had to listen what Rex had said.

She grabbed for Rex' hand again, and comfortably he was smiling at her. "Stay with me", she whispered. "Rex…Promise."

"I promise."

Then the mask was put on her face. One, two… With four she felt into deep sleep.

Her hand fell out of Rex' hand and she was brought away in the OR. With sad eyes, he was looking after her.

He had already broken his promise.

* * *

**End of chapter 3…**

**Okay, for all of you who might hate Rexsoka and would prefer me to do Luxsoka: Don't stop reading this story! I will have some Luxsoka in this story as well, because I think Lux is the better match for Ahsoka at the moment, but I will keep all options open and will ask by time for your final decision who suits Ahsoka best! **

**See you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4 - A new mission

**New chapter! Yes, I promised one on Saturday, but well I'm still in fight with the Internet… **

**Anyway, just a few words ahead: Thanks for new Followers, Favorites and Reviews! **

**Attention, Spoiler! Great you liked Rexsoka ****, but for all Luxsoka fans reading this story: There is still hope. In this story, Ahsoka will have feelings for Lux first (yes, spoiler), as they're both teenagers at the moment, but then I will call for the final decision who she should choose. **

**For Guest: No, only her joint, so something inside her arm will be replaced. **

**For Ia Aria: I would love to get your help, but unfortunately, the Internet blocks me from replying to the reviews directly, I just see their content by mail at the moment. **

**So have fun with this chapter! For one of the guests who reviewed my first chapter, this is going to be really interesting…**

* * *

Just as Rex decided that there was no point and sense in staying in an empty medical station, Anakin rushed into the Med-Bay. "Where is she, was she dropped into one of the Bacta-Tanks?"

What Rex had to say would not pleas his General…"No, Sir. Commander Tano…" He hesitated. "She is in surgery at the moment."

"Surgery!?" Anakin nearly fell on the floor. "Surgery, Rex?"

"Yes, Sir. You see, Commander Tano's shoulder joint was ruined completely, they're going to replace it."

"Replace it?" Anakin's face went whiter than his Padawan's had (No wonder, Anakin's skin colour was a slight pink while Ahsoka's was red/Orange). "How will she be able to fight?" Too late he noticed that he had said his first thought out loud. Shut, how could he first care about the mission than Ahsoka?

Rex seemed uncomfortable. "I don't know, Sir, but I'm sure you'll find a way."

"Was she awake, when they told her? How did she take it?" He should have asked this first, he knew.

„Not well, Sir. "

That said everything to Anakin. As well as from the expression in Rex' face and his words, Anakin knew instantly how Ahsoka had felt.

_Oh Ahsoka. You must have been so terrified. And I haven't been there to calm you, to comfort you. Forgive me, Snips. _

"At least you found the bastard, haven't you, Sir?"

Sadly, Anakin shake his head. Not even this he had accomplished for his padawan. "There was no sign of him, except for the rifle. Quite expensive. Somebody had a lot of money."

"All his money won't help him when he's caught, Sir." Rex' voice was as sharp as a bunch of knives.

"And the model… It was a republic one, Rex."

Shock flashed in the clone's eyes. "Republic?"

"Yes."

"What should we make out of this?"

"I don't know." Tired, Anakin sat down on one of the chairs. "I don't know, Rex… Just don't tell anybody, okay?"

"Understood, Sir."

"Very well, Rex. You're dismissed. Go to the bridge, see what you can do."

Rex hesitated, but the duty was calling for him. And he couldn't help Ahsoka from here anyway. But obeying the General's orders caused pain in his heart. "Yes, Sir. Should we contact the Jedi Council?"

"I'll do this myself. Thank you, Rex." The captain just nodded and left the room.

As soon as the door closed, Anakin sank to one of the chairs. How could he have left his little Ahsoka, who was like his sister, out of view? How could he have left some sniper shot her and disappear without trace?

What if it had been a Jedi, another traitor like Barris? She had been executed a week ago (Anakin had not had the heart to tell Ahsoka yet as Ahsoka was mainly avoiding the theme).

Why would anybody want to kill his 'Soka?

He had to contact the Jedi council anyway, he knew, but this whole story had taken him. Taking deep breaths, Anakin waited in the Med-Bay for something to happen. But he was not quite sure what should happen.

-/-/-

"We seem to conquer more and more of the Separatist planets, but their forces around Dooku and Grievous are still too strong. We need more support." Master Mundi seemed to be a little bit stressed, while he was explaining his situation to the Jedi Council through a hologram. No wonder, as his fleet had been surrounded by Separatist warships, leaded by Grievous.

"Hang on you must, Master Mundi. Send reinforcements, we will. Master Ti, help you she will." Confidently, the Togruta woman smiled at Master Mundi.

Master Mundi nodded hopefully, as he suddenly turned around in horror. His Holo turned black.  
"I'll go with Master Ti, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan had watched the Holo with anger and analyzed the situation. It was time for Grievous to pay, he felt it. He felt this anger since… well, since her death (Even though Grievous hadn't killed her). "Against us together, Grievous shouldn't stand a chance to disappear again."

"Right, you might be, Master Kenobi. But your advice and sense for diplomacy, we'll need at the peace conference."

Obi-Wan swallowed. The peace conference, Satine would have lead if not… "Yes, Master."

"Do not worry you should. Send Knight Moudama and Knight Corobb we will. Prepare for taking the senators to Mikun you should. Expected by Senator Amidala in Hangar 1C, at three o'clock, you will be."

Well, at least it was Padmé he had to get along with. Obi-Wan wanted to stand up and left the room, as the Holo-emitter began to beep again. For a moment, everybody was sure it would be Master Mundi again, but instead, it was Anakin.

Obi-Wan was shocked. His former padawan looked horrific, like just escaped from a nightmare that lasted for months.

"Knight Skywalker, with pleasure heard about your success on Himilin we have. Call us why you do?"

"I'm sorry, masters, but I will have to report my Padawan's been shot. She's in surgery at the moment."

A moaning was going through the Jedi-council. "Shot?"

"A sniper, masters. A pretty good one, I'm afraid. He escaped before we could get him."

Obi-Wan chimed in: "Anakin, how's Ahsoka?"

Anakin did not look at him. Of course, he hadn't since the incident with Ahsoka. "How should she be? I can feel her fear, but she'll be strong. They'll have to replace her shoulder's joint." An unsaid _Not that you would care_ was in the air.

"Look, after her, do so Skywalker", Master Yoda said.

"I would have done so anyway. Skywalker out." The Holo disappeared. But Obi-Wan had a feeling like Anakin was hiding something. He knew him the longest and best of anybody in this room, and Anakin had decided not to tell the Jedi council something he knew about the sniper, he was certain.

"Unfortunate, this turning of events is. Meditate over it, I shall. Ended, this council meeting is." Everybody, who was personal present, stood up and left the room, Obi-Wan as one of the last. There was no hurry for him; he had still three hours till Padmé was awaiting him.

"Master Kenobi, Personally, I may speak with you?"

Obi-Wan did not know if he was in the mood for philosophy right now, but telling Yoda to piss off was probably not the best way to remain in the Council. So he just friendly said: "Yes, of course, Master."

"Anger I feel in you, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan hesitated, there was indeed Anger in him, but could he tell Yoda about what bothered him?

He did not have to make a decision, as Yoda made it for him: "Satine, it is, isn't it?"

There was no point in denying it. "Yes, Master."

"Meditate, over this, you have?"

"Yes, but it didn't help me. I have to keep myself occupied."

"Only blocking your pain it will, not healing."

"What do you then suggest, Master Yoda?" Couldn't he just leave him alone, instead of trying to help him?

"A new beginning could indeed be a good start, but also face your sadness and profess yourself to it."

"A new beginning?"

"Somebody to heal the pain. What about a new padawan, hm?"

"A new one?" He was happy with Anakin being his one and only padawan at the moment, very happy actually, and he kept him enough occupied for twelve padawans.

"Not decide this manner, you have today. Keep meditating. Help you, it will."

With these words, Yoda turned around to leave Obi-Wan, who suddenly had an idea: "Master! May I ask for a favour?"

"Ask you may, Obi-Wan. If granting this favour, decide I will after your question."

"Could Anakin join me on this assignment with Ahsoka? Her shoulder wound won't allow her to fight anyway for the next month."

Yoda hesitated for a moment, before saying: "Granted your favor is. Inform Skywalker, I will."

Obi-Wan nodded smiling and left for the mediation room.

Even though he would never admit it, he missed Anakin. They had been like brothers, but after Ahsoka's return to the order, they hadn't been on missions together any longer. Anakin had been sent away with Ahsoka, Obi-Wan had stayed.

He knew, he should have stepped up for Ahsoka more. Only that he was not one of the most powerful Jedi-Council members, even if Yoda saw great potential within him.

And he had faced other problems while Ahsoka's trial. Nobody would ever know about the dark hours he had spent alone in his rooms. Well, nearly alone.

He had to see Anakin, move on. Get his thoughts away from Satine… or Maul.

He was wondering where the wannabe-Sith was at the moment. He had received one message from Satine's sister Bo Katan, after he had escaped, in which she told him that they had found the lifeless body of Savage Oppress, but that there had been missed any traces of Maul. She wanted revenge as deadly as him, he knew.

-/-/-

The Medi-Droid stepped out of the OR, Ahsoka behind him on a barrow. Anakin jumped on his feet. "How is she?"

"She'll be fine. The wound was great, but we and one of the clone healers were able to fix it." He took Ahsoka from the barrow and lied her down onto one of the beds. Anakin stepped beside her quickly, while the Med-Droid was going over to one of the closets, apparently searching for medicine.

"What did you do? I mean, how did you perform the surgery?"

The Med-Droid turned around and put one of the holos. Anakin saw a stream of pictures passing by, until the Med-Droid stopped at a projection of a shoulder joint. "We had to replace this part with a mechanical device, like your hand was replaced. She'll be able to use her arm full functional again when she gained some experience and training. Luckily, there was no irreparable nerve-damage."

Well, at least this was something. "When will she wake up again?"

"In half an hour, Sir. I would assume you stay here. She'll have no pain when she awakes at first, but as soon as she starts to have some, give her these pills, okay?"

Anakin nodded and pulled his chair over to Ahsoka's bed. Exhausted, he buried his face in his hands. He had to think.

Suddenly, his comlink started to blink. With a short look, Anakin sighed. He wasn't in the mood for the Jedi-Council now, but well, he couldn't just ignore them. Hopefully, nobody had noticed that he had left out the part about the Republican rifle.

The picture of Yoda appeared on his arm. "Master?"

"Awoken your padawan, has she yet?"

"No, Master."

"New assignment, for you and she we have."

"I doubt my Padawan's condition will allow any kind of fighting, so…"

"Not into battle, you'll be sent. Stay your cruiser, will in the area. Your padawan and you to Mikun will go. Taking care of the security for the peace conference, you shall."

Peace conference? Well, at least there would be plenty of time to train with Ahsoka. "When shall we go, Master?"

"Time there is. Take off in three days, arrive you will in time. Meet with Master Kenobi you will."

"Obi-Wan?" The young Jedi's voice was everything else than happy.

"For your presence he has demanded."

"Yes, Master. We'll be there."

"Force with you may be. Master Yoda out." The small green Jedi's picture vanished.

Suddenly, Ahsoka was beginning to move. "Master?" She mumbled.

Anakin gently smiled. "Hey Snips. How are you feeling?"

* * *

**End of chapter 4…**

**How did you like Obi-Wan's condition? And you have any guesses for new padawans? Can't wait for your reviews… **

**See you Wednesday! **


	5. Chapter 5 - Recovering

**Hi, I am soooooo sorry about the delay again, I had serious issues with the Internet, but after bothering several people till they started to cry (okay, not that worse), I am online again and will hopefully stay like this for a long, long time. Sorry again. **

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews****, new favs and follows! You guys are amazing!**

**Since so many have responded to the Padawan hint I will say something else about this at the end of the chapter, for now: Let the story begin! **

* * *

Padmé was nervous.

Not about the peace conference. Not about the flight. Not about the danger of terrorists or attacks.

She was nervous about Obi-Wan.

How could she hide a pregnancy from a Jedi, especially Obi-Wan, who knew her since she had been the Queen of Naboo? He would sense that something was wrong, but she wanted Anakin to know first.

Ani… Her heart melted at the thought of him. She had hoped he would come to the peace conference, but apparently to her information, he wouldn't. No wonder, he was more a fighting than diplomatic Jedi.

"Senator?" Surprised, Padmé turned around to see Obi-Wan awaiting her.

"Master Kenobi, what a pleasure." O god… he looked terrible. As he hadn't slept in a while probably, and probably not eaten as well. He was skinny and a sad till motionless expression was burned in his face. What had happened?

Then she remembered Satine. Of course. She never had had certain information about his and Satine's relationship, but she had watched them for quite a while and had gotten informations from other sources like her husband.

Should she say something?

Tired, he looked at her. "Shall we?"

She swallowed. "Yes, General." She couldn't say something, but she had to. It was better than remaining silent wasn't it? Quietly, maybe so quietly even he couldn't hear her, she added: "I'm sorry for your loss."

Obi-Wan didn't react and stayed silent till their shuttle to the ambassador ship approved.

-/-/-

As Ahsoka had finished her report, Anakin kept still for a few moments and watched the stars outside of the window flying by. Her story had made him think about some of the facts he had gained.

Most important and threatening was the thing about the dark force she had sensed. So there was no longer a point in denying it could have been a force-sensitive being.

Ahsoka looked at the bandage on her shoulder. "Master, will I be able to move my arm again?"

Anakin looked up, conformingly smiling at her. "Of course, you will. You just have to get used to the prosthesis inside your arm."

"It just feels so weird having a piece of metal in my own body." She sounded quite uncomfortable.

"You get used to." With a wink, he waved to her with his right hand. He still knew how strange it had felt when he had awoken himself out of the anesthesia three years ago, finding his hand made out of metal instead of flesh and bones. Luckily, Obi-Wan had been there to calm him down in this moment or he would have freaked out.

Obi-Wan. When thinking of his old masters, a bunch of different feelings came up in again.

Of course, there was the admiring and unbroken love for his old master.

There was still some of the old impatience he always had about his Jedi career, where he had felt prohibited by Obi-Wan.

And there was new anger. Anger about Obi-Wan's failure to help Ahsoka in her trial. How could he have let her down?

The last time Anakin had spoken to Obi-Wan was before his and Ahsoka's mission on Cato Nemodia, where he had destroyed another flyer.

Obi-Wan had left the battlefield for Coruscant two days before and was asking him in a holo if he could borrow the _Twilight_. Anakin hadn't had need for her in this moment, so he agreed. This had been the last time they had been spoken to one another without a crowd of other people around them.

By the way, he wondered what had happened to the _Twilight_? Anakin had been busy on the day Obi-Wan borrowed it, so he had failed to ask what Obi-Wan actually need it for.

Soon after this borrowing of his ship, he had felt a pain, without knowing its source or purpose, until he found out, it was actually his master's pain he felt. Cause of this, he had flew into the missiles with the Buzz-droids in them on Cato Neimodia, where Snips had saved his skin once more.

He had never got the possibility to ask his master about this pain either. He had only seen him in the Jedi-council as he was investigating the Sabotage on the Jedi temple.

"Master, when are we going to fight again?" Oh yes, Ahsoka was still there. He had nearly forgotten her, lost in thoughts about his old master.

"Not at all for starting, Snips. Our next assignment will be to play security at the peace conference." Ahsoka looked so bored when he told her, that it nearly made Anakin giggling.

"How long do I have to stay in the medical bay, Master? I'd like to regain the power in my arm." Always on the run, right Snips?

"The Med-Droid told me you'd be able to leave the Med-Bay in four days, but we will skip this order as we need to get into a shuttle for the peace conference in three days. Bu please, Ahsoka, be careful with the arm."

"Will I have to get into Bakta-Tanks?"

"Only for the first night."

"Well, at least this is something. You surely got something to do, Master, I can stay here alone."

"It's fine, Ahsoka, I'll stay with you. Admiral Yularen is quite capable of the situation."

"The men need your help. I'll meditate here."

"Snips, I honestly don't think this is the best…"

"Please, Master…"

"If you're sure about this, Snips…"

"I am."

"You will have to tell the Jedi council your story again."

"I will." Nearly a _They won't believe me anyway_ had slipped from her lips.

"Well fine, if you have any pain, take these pills or call for the Med-Droid, okay? And you can always call for me. And please, do so if you have to." Anakin bent down and kissed her gently on the forehead. He had been so afraid about her today, so afraid… Ahsoka smiled at him and slightly released she began already to be better, Anakin left the room. His Snips would be fine; she would always be fine again…

But as the door closed, Ahsoka's grin vanished. She had stayed strong with her master, but now…

With a look at her shoulder, she silently began to cry.

She was now crippled. How would she ever be able to fight again?

Yes, her master had a prosthesis as well, but Anakin was so strong with the force. He was the most brilliant Jedi she'd ever known, sometimes even more than Yoda or Mace. A prosthesis was no problem for him.

Okay, he had some mood and character swifts, but his compassion was the greatest she'd ever seen on a Jedi. Of course, Ahsoka knew attachments were forbidden, but this did never seem to bother Anakin. You could argue about if this was a good or bad fact about him, but Ahsoka simply loved him for this.

How could she remain his student with her arm? After… after she lost so many men on Himilin…

The door opened and upset, she looked up, sure it would be Skyguy, coming back to comfort her. She wasn't sure if she would have been delighted or humiliated by this.

It didn't matter anyway, because the guest in the doorway wasn't Anakin but Rex. "Just wanted to check on you, Kid."

"Thanks, Rex." Ahsoka unsuccessfully tried to smile, then buried her face again in her left hand.

She could sense the bed sinking a bit as Rex sat beside her. "Hey, it's gonna be okay, your arm will be able to move again." His voice was as warm as a summer day.

She remained silent, crying. She didn't want to talk, not now, not today. They sat beside each other, comforting one another through the night.

-/-/-

The holo of the young woman appeared on the Sith's desk.

"How has your mission gone, assassin?"

"You were right, master, nobody sensed me or noticed me until I shot. But..." She hestiated. "I'm sorry to report that Padawan Tano is not dead, Sir. She was rescued by the Clone Captain. At least, I was able to injure her."

"Still you've failed and must pay for that."

On the other side of the Holo the woman was starting to scream in pain. "Forgive me, Master."

"There is no forgiveness on the dark side of the force." The woman continued to cry, until she finally felt broken on the floor. "I hope you've learnt not to fail me again. Your next assignment will take place on Mikun."

"Yes, my beloved master."

"Don't lie to me, or you'll never become a worthy apprentice. The details about this mission will be sent to you."

"What will I have to do?"

"You will see when you open the data pack that's transferring to you at the moment. All I can tell you know is to win the trust of a certain galactic gangster. Through him, you shall be able to get the information we need."

"Yes, my lord." The picture vanished.

Darth Sidious couldn't bear to hold his evil laughter.

What a foul this girl had been. Surely, she had been true first. She had fought against the dark side first.

But how easily she had been tricked by him, believing the little fairytales about how he would establish peace, how the Jedi would be wept out for their failure and were actually falling to the dark side.

Yes, she hadn't believed him first, but after some time. After some desperate hours of meditating, he had been able to consume her.

She was serving his purpose for now. It would not take this much longer until he would have established his empire. And when Vader was his apprentice, there would be no further need for her.

-/-/-

Anakin already awaited Ahsoka as she was approaching the shuttle, her right arm still bandaged. It had been a lot of work to make the Med-Droid letting her go, but this was an important mission.

"Is your arm any better?"

Ahsoka smirked. "Well, it's better than two days ago."

Anakin smiled at her joke, glad his old Ahsoka was back. Well, nearly back. He still saw shadows of her trauma in her eyes. "Shall we?"

Ahsoka nodded and the two Jedi entered the Shuttle and took off.

* * *

**Anakin's reunion with Padmé and Obi-Wan is getting closer… Will cause some trouble ;) **

**So, now about the Padawan-Thing: You all seem quite excited about this, so I was thinking YOU just tell me whom you want to be the padawan and I'll decide at the end for what the majority wants. I can tell you, that I actually had already picked my padawan, and that it was one of our six padawans Ahsoka had her adventure with, but I am open for OCs as well and working on an own one at the moment! Just tell me what you think!**

**If there are characters you'd like to see more in the future or haven't seen yet, just let me know! This is quite important as there is a pretty good chance I might forget somebody…**

**I'll update chapter 6 later this evening, promise! (Except for when the Internet fools me again…) **


	6. Chapter 6 - Journey

**As promised, now the second chapter for today, and thanks for crossoverpairinglover and random reader w/o profile for reviewing so fast. **

**For random reader w/o profile: Thanks so much for the suggestion of your OC, I will consider and maybe even use it, as it's a pretty good character, but I have to watch out to create her not too much like Ahsoka. You can PM me as soon as you have a profile, as I want to make sure I get everything right. **

As they entered, Anakin headed straight for the pilot's chair. "Typical", was Ahsoka's silent thought about this.

Well, Anakin was indeed a great pilot (but not so great in keeping a ship undamaged), and in situations when other Jedi would have been shot down, he had a lot times saved everybody's skin. Even if she and Master Kenobi insisted they were sick because of his flying, it was probably more because of the dangerous situation.

By the way, she hadn't seen Obi-Wan in a while. She wondered how he was doing, but as Anakin's, her feelings about him were kind of… mixed. He was her friend, no doubts… But he had left her down in her trial.

Well, different from Anakin she had been able to forgive him for his reaction to the situation; at least she had said so. She had said so about the whole council…

Had she really forgiven them all… for everything?

Argh, she had to think about something else than this. "Master, would you mind giving me details about our mission?"

"Wait a sec." Anakin pulled off one of the levers and the shuttle and they were taking off from the _Resolute_. "Program the computer for the jump through light."

"No problem, Master." Ahsoka quickly tipped in the coordinates with her left hand and waited, till a slight _Bling_ could be heard. "We're ready."

"Then let's go!" Anakin moved the lightspeed lever and the stars were rushing by next to them. He hit the one button meant for the autopilot and turned around to Ahsoka. "To be honest, Snips, I haven't looked at the data myself as well, so it's the first time for both of us. We should have plenty of time; we meet up with the _Dove_ in four hours."

They left for the Backroom, were Anakin fed the holoprojector with a data pack.

A map of a castle like building was set up. "Well, the Assignment is on Mikun, a neutral planet. The inhabitants are relatives of the humans; they just seem to have bigger ears than us and are smaller." A picture of one of the inhabitants appeared and disappeared again. Ahsoka was reminded of dwarfs, who lived on the lonely planet. "Shall we look up the Senators first or the Security guards?"

"The Senators, we have to see who we are going to protect and who might be suspicious."

"Sepi's or our Senators?"

"Let's take a look at our Senator's first."

"Well", Anakin took a look at the data, "it seems like our delegation…" He stopped, but then continued with a smile on his face, "…is led by Senator Amidala."

"Padmé!" Happily, Ahsoka exclaimed the senator's name. Padmé was indeed a nice surprise, maybe the best one she could have gotten in this situation.

Padmé. Anakin's thoughts couldn't concentrate on anything else than her any longer. Back in Coruscant, he had wanted to talk to her, but immediately after Ahsoka's trial they had sent him on a couple of missions again, not one of them leading back to Coruscant.

Padmé. He missed her with every single piece of his heart. Two months since their last meeting. He had felt something troubled her, but hadn't any idea about what it could have been possibly.

"Master?"

Anakin startled and continued. "Okay, so she will be accompanied by Senator Chuchi from Pantora, Senator Trakien from Terras and Senator Bonteri from Onderon."

"Lux!" This time as well, Ahsoka could not hide her joy. Thinking about him made Ahsoka's heart already beating higher, and butterflies were flying through her belly. Heat slowly reached up into her face.

Anakin smiled as he saw how much happier Ahsoka had already become by only thinking of some of the people meeting again. Maybe this assignment wasn't so bad after all.

The demonstration of the separatist senators was ended without any calls from Ahsoka, as all of them were pretty unknown to the two Jedi.

"The conference will be leaded by the Senator of the neutral planet of Hangura and the King of Mikun, Ad Kar. Now Security," Anakin nearly sighed. "With us will work Master Kenobi, who…" but he was already rudely interrupted by his padawan.

"Master Kenobi will work with us? Well, that's great, why haven't you told me?" Then she saw the expression on her Master's face and her smile faded as fast as it had come. "You're not happy? About this? Why?"

Anakin turned around, his face darkened. "I love my master like a brother, Ahsoka. But he did fail to protect you when he should. And…" He bit himself on the lip and looked at the floor, "you're like my little sister, Ahsoka. I could never let anything happen to you, but I failed as well. And when Obi-Wan could have been the Back-up, he let you fall. I have trust him… But this…"

She saw the pain in his eyes and knew, that Anakin still blamed himself as well for her trial, and maybe a lot of injuries as well, including the one on her shoulder. "You never failed, Anakin. And it is my honor to be your student."

He looked up at her in surprise as she was using his pre-nom, because she did it so rarely, actually never. Normally only when he was in danger. But then he nodded.

"And don't blame Obi-Wan as well. He had his reasons as well." Ahsoka slightly smiled. "Everything is fine now." She wanted to stretch her hand to him for comforting him, but she had forgotten her shoulder. "Aww."

"Ahsoka, are you okay?"

"Yes, just forgot the damn shoulder."

He looked at her uncertain, but then seemed to make a decision. "Take one of the pain killers and prepare your light saber, Snips, we have some training to do. You may not use your right arm yet, but you do not have an excuse for your left arm."

-/-/-

Obi-Wan had meditated since the ship had taken off from Coruscant, not once he had left the room on the ambassador ship.

He searched the Force for a hint, what to do now. But it did not seem as she wanted to answer him now.

It was more like she told him to wait. That there was more to come.

But collecting his thoughts in her wide was finally some kind of enjoyment.

And even though he had thought it was still too painful thinking of Satine, it actually turned out to be a good exercise as long as he stayed focused on their happy memories, not…

Not her death. Not mail.

Pain flood Obi-Wan. His dear, lovely Satine. Dying in his arms.

Satine. No.

I loved you always.

Her blood, all over him.

I always will.

Maul. Anger. Hate.

A silent knock on his door.

A silent knock?

Obi-Wan was pulled out of his thought, and he couldn't help but being thankful for the interruption. He knew that he had nearly lost control of himself. Again. Like the last ten times actually. Feeling a little bit guilty, he did try not to look at the smashed furniture in his apartment.

"Yes, come in."

The door opened and somebody turned on the light in his quarters. It was Senator Amidala. She seemed a little bit unsure about what to do.

"Welcome, Senator. What gives me the honor?"

Padmé stepped nearer to him. "I actually wanted to check on you, as this is the third day of our journey and you still haven't left the quarters or eaten anything.

Well, actually, Obi-wan hadn't eaten since two months, only gaining strength from the Force. But Padmé did not need to know that, Anakin would have learned about this then, and well… It would only cause more pain, especially as things with Anakin were… so difficult at the moment, as he seemed to hate him since Ahsoka's trial. There was no need for Anakin to know.

So he just said: "I assure you, Senator, I'm completely fine. Do not worry about me; you have enough of work with the peace conference."

"Well, we have made all necessary preparations as well and have plenty of free time as well." She looked a little bit uncertain over the floor of broken things. "How about you join me in a game of chess?"

Obi-Wan hesitated. He should leave his quarters for a few hours, it would calm him… "No, thank you for your offer. But I am fine."

"Like you wish." She turned around, but then looked back one more time. "Cut your hair, it looks terrible, and Anakin will arrive in a few hours."

-/-/-

Anakin left the cockpit after he had once more checked the Auto-Pilot to find Ahsoka sitting silently at the starship's window.

"What's up, Snips?"

"Master…" Somehow Ahsoka sounded drifted away. She was having one of her depressive phases again, even if she thought Anakin wouldn't notice that they come to her ever since… Well, ever since the trial.

"Yes, Ahsoka?"

"Have you ever wondered if it was the right decision for me to come back? I mean…" and she was raising her arm to stop him from speaking, "if I hadn't come back, my clones would have never been trapped and killed, and my shoulder…" She did not have to continue.

"Ahsoka…" Anakin kneeled next to his still so young padawan. "Ahsoka, look at me." The blue eyes of the Togruta fixed at Anakin, and he saw the sad expression in her face. It nearly broke his heart. "Yes. Maybe your clones would still be alive. And maybe your arm would still work. But we can't know. Maybe, I'd be dead by now if you had left the order. You know how much you saved my life already, Snips? Or… every single men of the 501. would have died because they had no known commander with them in this trap, who risked everything to save them.

Even our slightest decision can influence the presence and future, mind that Ahsoka. For example, the decision if I drink a coffee or a hot chocolate in the morning…"

Ahsoka's sad expression had vanished and now she even nearly giggled, as Anakin came up with this example. Anakin had to smile as well. "Okay, it's a stupid example, but it shall do. I decide for the nasty coffee, get in a bad mood and tell everybody to piss off. Nerved by me, one of the clone troopers will look up on his screen just to see an unusual transmission, and by that, we capture Grievous. But if I'd chosen the chocolate, I would have such a good mood I had told everybody so brilliant jokes they would have missed the transmission and Grievous would have attacked us instead."

She raised an eyebrow in amusement. "So this is why you always only drink coffee?"

Anakin winked. "I agree, it was a silly example, but you should have gotten the point. The slightest decision, to enter a door two seconds earlier or later for example, can have bigger effects on the future than we think in this moment. The decision if I stop our ship now shortly before moving on: It could have bigger effects then we think."

"But how can we know what's the right thing to do then, Master?"

"We can't. The Force tries to show us, which way is the right. There are a lot of possibilities, how that day could have gone different. So stop blaming yourself, Ahsoka. Because off all that I know, you have saved a lot of lives by staying in the order, even me several times, Snips."

Ahsoka slightly smiled. "Thanks master."

With a plop they fell out of hyperspace, directly in front of the _Dove_. The two Jedi jumped on their feet and ran into the cockpit. "Dove, this is Anakin Skywalker, asking for permission to land in your hangar."

"Permission granted, General, welcome aboard."

-/-/-

"General Grievous… You have captured Master Mundi?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Well, well. Master Ti is on her way."

"She won't be a match for me."

"Make her suffer."

**Dun, dun, dun! **

**SO, see you all Saturday and don't forget to post reviews and suggestions for padawans, wishes for characters, suspicions about the plot…**


	7. Chapter 7 - Tears

**Thanks for all reviews, especially random reader w/o profile, and everybody who followed and favored by now! **

**Let's go!**

The Shuttle landed safely in the hangar and its backdoor opened slowly. Anakin had to squint against the sudden light, before he and Ahsoka stepped out.

One of the senators he had seen in the Holo for the mission was greeting him and his Padawan. What was his name? He had seen him before somewhere… Maybe he had given a speech in a Senate when he was there? Or he had rescued him?

But feeling the sudden joy in his padawan, he recognized the young Senator finally. It was the one young man Ahsoka was so obviously affected to, Lux Bonteri. Of course, he had met him on Onderon. "Welcome, General. Commander." He slightly nodded with a smile in Ahsoka's direction, and Anakin couldn't help to notice that Ahsoka blushed slightly. "I'm Senator Bonteri from Onderon. Welcome on board of the _Dove_. If you'd follow me, please."

Anakin and Ahsoka walked next to Lux through the corridors of the Dove. Taking his role as their welcome party quite seriously, Lux continued to tell the two Jedi more about the ship and their mission: "The _Dove_ was specially designed for such missions, this is why there's nearly no military backup on board and the few clones stationed here will stay on board when we reach Mikun. The Hyperspace…"

With a smile Anakin noticed that Ahsoka was absorbing every single one of Lux' words. There was no doubt she was attached to Bonteri. By watching her, Anakin began to wonder how strong her feelings for him were. Was it a teen crush or… Never mind. He wondered if he should talk with Ahsoka about this. If Obi-Wan hadn't always been with him on the times he had spoken to her on Onderon, he would have already taken her for a serious talk. Even though he was breaking the code as well, she was maybe too young to understand which responsibilities she would have in a secret relationship, how this would effect her as Jedi.

Should he tell her about him and Padmé? Would she understand?

But why shouldn't she, apparently she did the same with Bonteri at the moment…

On the other hand, they had no relationship with each other. Duty comes first… for Ahsoka, it would always come first. He had taught her so…

How could he teach her things he did not himself?

He really had enough worries already. It was most likely better to keep the situation as it was in the moment, not to tell Ahsoka. At least for now, he had other things to do: "Excuse me, young Senator, but could you please tell us where to find Master Kenobi and the other Senators?" Actually he was only interested in Padmé's location, but asking only for her would have been quite suspicious, and at the moment, they still kept their relationship a secret.

"I believe they are all in their quarters, Master Kenobi in any event. You see, we do a lot of preparations still and try to stay in contact with other senators. Senator Chuchi might be in the library, this is where I've seen her last, but I haven't seen Senator Amidala or Trakien for the whole day since breakfast. I was ordered to bring you to your quarters first, so you could get used to the ship, before everybody would welcome you in the conference room."

"How did you get assigned to this mission, Lux?" Ahsoka, of course.

"Well, after Onderon became part of the Republic again, we were allowed to have a seat in the senate again. I took the place of my mother, and represent Onderon now, like I told you, Ahsoka. And when Senator Amidala…"

Anakin didn't hear anything more, because in this second he was ripped off the senator's and his padawan's side. In the next moment, he found himself in an overwhelming kiss that took away all his thoughts and senses. Her smell, her arms around him, her lips, her touch… He moaned in passion. "Padmé."

She shortly detached herself from her husband's strong body, gasping. "Anakin." She threw herself on his arms again and they continued kissing each other.

His lips wandered from hers slowly down her neck… It was so good to have her back, to feel her warmth beside him… The beating of their hearts beside each other, in the same speed…

"You're back, Ani."

"Yes, Padmé." Back, finally back… After a few moments of silent kissing he continued. "I wanted to talk to you, you know, after Ahsoka's trial. But the Jedi council… they send me on a few missions. I had no chance to come back… I am sorry, my love. So sorry."

"I know, Ani. I know…" For a few more moments she couldn't resist her delight and joy of Anakin being back, but then she stopped kissing and took a step away from him. "Ani, we have to be careful." She leeched on his shirt. "If somebody around here sees us…"

For the first time Anakin actually noticed where Padmé had dragged him. They were standing in a dark lumber-room, apparently full of books. "Nobody's going to find us in this broom closet, Padmé. And even if, I don't care. I don't care if it's still a secret, they can find out…"

Padmé put her finger on his lips. "Don't say something like this, Ani. What would happen to us? To Ahsoka?"

She was right. There were only a few reasons while Anakin was staying in the order; Ahsoka was one of them at the moment, as well as the war and his duty to the Republic. Obi-Wan had been one of them.

But there was a disturbance in Padmé he couldn't assign. A tear was crawling down her cheek. "Padmé, what is wrong? Why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?"

Her sight flickered to his shoes and stayed there for a few moments. But then she looked up in his eyes again. To his surprise, she was smiling. "No, nothing is wrong. These are tears of joy. Ani, something wonderful has happened." She hesitated for a second, closing the slightest gap between them, and then looked up into his blue eyes. "Ani, I'm pregnant."

-/-/-

Surprised Ahsoka turned around. "Where is my master, Lux?"

The young senator followed her eyes down the empty corridor. "I don't know. Maybe he… visited Obi-Wan?" They looked at each other and knew from the others eyes they doubted this theory. Anakin had not seemed to have a lot of interest in his former master's location and situation, so why should he look for him?

Where was her Master? Ahsoka was slightly annoyed; this was so typical for Anakin, leaving her alone with Lux.

Lux. With sudden finality she realized now completely: They both were… alone.

They hadn't been alone since the funeral of his old girlfriend, Steela, and well, actually even hadn't been alone there. Anakin had been there, and Obi-Wan, and Steela's brother.

Caught in a very precarious position they looked at each other quite uncomfortable. Finally, Ahsoka managed to say something: "So… how do things on Onderon go?" This must have been the most stupid thing she could have possibly said. It would only bring back memories… Memories of Steela.

"Good, quite good…" He didn't seem to focus on the subject. "The economy goes up again; we have a huge plus in our earnings…" Silence again. With a Look on her arm he then asked. "This isn't still from Onderon, is it?" Oh yes, the shot she had got on Onderon, when she had tried to rescue Steela… Why did she keep coming back to this subject?

"No, it's a new injury."

"What happened?" Did he sound concerned?

"A sniper got me. On Himil, where we had our last mission."

"So… is it bad?"

Could she tell him? How bad it was? Or would this seem as if she wanted his attention? Ahsoka bit her lip. There was actually no point in lying to him. But she felt quite uncomfortable about telling him the truth…

When Lux recognized her hesitation, his eyes widened in horror: "Oh god, 'Soka, what happened exactly? Is it that bad?"

She began to tremble. "The sniper hit my shoulder joint, Lux; The Med-Bay… They had to replace it. I… I am crippled." The words came as she thought them, before she could even stop them.

Because it didn't matter what they all told her, what Anakin, Yularen, Fives, Panther, …Rex told her. Everybody who had visited her. That she would be fine, that her arm would work again, that Anakin had prosthesis as well.

It didn't matter because she felt so vulnerable since her wound. Because she felt weak. Like a child. Or more like a doll that you had just broken in the middle. Like a cripple.

"Ssshh, 'Soka." She hadn't realized she was caught in an embrace between her and Lux until his hand was starting to run over her back. His warmth filled her, his arms comforted her. She couldn't cry, not in front of him.

But this thought couldn't stop her tears from rolling over her cheeks. But at least, she wasn't alone anymore.

She sniffled slightly, while he gently wiped a tear off her face. He tried to smile at her. She felt him whispering gently into her ear. "I know… that probably everybody has told you this, Ahsoka: But you're not crippled." He detached himself from her slightly and lifted her chin up. Now his smile was complete. "It is not even possible to do this to you. You're the strongest Jedi I've ever seen, Ahsoka. You… over lived the Republic court, Ahsoka." He hesitated, as if he wanted to add something. "Don't… get destroyed by this wound now, okay?"

She nodded and wiped away her tears. "Okay, Lux."

"Promise me."

"I promise."

"Fine. I want my old laughing Ahsoka back as soon as possible, you understand me." She had to smile and sniff all at once, what sounded so ridiculous both teenagers burst into slight laughter. "See, that's the Ahsoka I want. See you at dinner, okay?" He hesitated, then he removed a last tear from her chin.

It was a tear of joy.

-/-/-

Anakin couldn't close his mouth.

Padmé? His Padmé? Pregnant from… well, him?

The thought was… He just couldn't believe it.

A child. Their Child.

They would have a family. Their own family.

"Ani? Is everything okay?"

Nothing was okay. He always wanted to have a family with Padmé. He already could see her, running and playing on Naboo's grasslands with their child. Sun shining on them, as they rolled over the green surface.

But it was war. There was his and her duty to the Republic. What would happen to their child? What was about the council? How long would their relationship be a secret? Would Padmé lose her job? Her efforts for peace would be destroyed?

"Please, say something."

Anakin swallowed, then said a little bit too slowly and not really happy: "That's wonderful, Padmé." He tried a smile and started playing with her hair.

She looked at him as if she knew what was going on within him, and he noticed that she must have had the same struggle when she had gotten aware of the situation. Her eyes were fixed on him. Was there a new tear? A tear of sadness? "What shall we do now?"

Anakin couldn't think of an answer. No way could they keep their relationship a secret for much longer…

But this was their child, wasn't it? A child of love.

He smiled at his wife, looking so desperately at him. "Let us not worry now, okay, my love? This is… our baby." He touched her belly and could feel how it had slightly become bigger. Through the Force, he made up his kid already. How had he missed it before? Had his joy about Padmé being back darkened his senses? He felt one more time at the place, where soon a boy or girl would grow. Then he kissed Padmé one more time tender, before they got caught in their passion again.

Nobody and nothing would come between them, never ever…

The Beeping of the comlink interrupted rudely their joy. "Mine or yours?" Anakin asked breathless.

"Yours."

"Okay, let's ignore it then."

"But, Ani…" He didn't give her the chance to speak, covering her mouth with his lips, pulling her even closer towards him. With determination, he pressed her against the doors of the room, and she wrapped her thighs around his hip.

Unfortunately, the other comlink started to set off as well.

"Mine this time", Padmé sighed.

"Ignore it as well." His lips continued running down her neck.

"I can't, Ani."

"Of course you can, just press the red off-switch. See, I show you."

He wanted to grab for her comlink, but she hold up her hands and screamed joyfully. Laughing they landed on the floor, Anakin under her. "It might be important, Ani. Just… Stay silent for a moment, okay?"

"I won't be."

"Silent, Chosen one, I have captured you."

"It wasn't fair, we fell."

She pressed her finger smiling on his lips, before she hit the speech button. "Here's Senator Amidala."

"Senator, you're late. Would you please meet us in the conference room?" In surprise Anakin looked at the comlink in his wife's hand. He would have recognized the voice of his old master anywhere. It was Obi-Wan.

"Euh… Sure, Master Kenobi." Padmé tried to give her hair some kind of order again. "I'll be right there. Sorry for my delay."

"And could you please look for Anakin as well?"

Anakin could barely bear down his giggling. Even Padmé had to smile, bad gave him a sign to stand silent under her. "Yes, Master Kenobi, I'll find him. Amidala out." As she shot off the comlink, she turned to her husband. "We have to go; this meeting is our all preparation for the peace conference." She gently kissed him, before getting up and making her clothes.

He under the other hand, stayed on the floor. "Only because Obi-Wan…"

"…I'm worried for Obi-Wan, Anakin."

Anakin froze in surprise, just as he was beginning to sit up. "Why? What is it with Obi-Wan? He only sounded a little bit of tired, have you kept him that occupied?" He wanted to make her laugh, but Padmé just stared back at him in disbelief. "What?"

"Don't you know what's going on within him since Ahsoka's trial?"

"Er…"

"Okay stop," The expression in her eyes… Was it sadness? "Do you know what happened before Ahsoka's trial?"

"Sorry, I shot the radio off while this time, it kept making me angry." He stood up and took his wife's hands. "You're cold."

"Ani", she didn't know how to say what bothered Obi-Wan so deeply. "The Duchess of Mandalore, Satine… is dead."

**Hi, I had kind of fun writing this, I hope you had fun reading it! **

**And Anakin's reaction to Satine's death (by the way, he did not know about this before, I am not sure if everybody saw that in the previous chapters) and his back-encounter with Obi-Wan next Wednesday!**

**All favs, follows and especially reviews more than welcome, don't forget to write me about your opinion for a padawan! **


	8. Chapter 8 - A remarkable woman

**25 reviews! That is the quarter of 100 ;) Guys, you are awesome, and thanks to all new followers and favorites as well. **

**This chapter was really hard to write for me, as I had to fix the relationship between Obi-Wan and Anakin again, but I hope you like it! **

* * *

"She… She is dead?" And everything made sense in this moment for Anakin. Why Obi-Wan had borrowed the _Twilight_, a non-republic ship, the pain he had suddenly felt, why Obi-Wan looked so messed up, even why he had let Ahsoka down…

Satine was dead.

Anakin had made fun out of Obi-Wan when he found out about his 'girlfriend'. Yes, he had practically teased him the whole mission from Mandalore to Coruscant, and watched with amusement their discussions about the war and peace. But the way they had spoken to each other, especially when they had parted… it had been more than friendship, hadn't Anakin always known in his heart? That it had even been deeper than a crush? That it had been… love?

How deep had his feelings for Satine reached? Had he loved her, how Anakin loved Padmé?

Indeed, he must have had loved her more than Anakin always thought. He had thought it was a slight attachment, not that much more… Obi-Wan was normally always so stuck to the order… but in this point, he had left every rule he once had praised down.

How had Satine died? Had Obi-Wan found out about watching the Holonews? Had he seen her before she died? Had he… watched her dying?

How could he himself, Anakin, have missed Satine's death? Had he been so troubled by his own problems? Anakin had never been closed to Satine, and he had no doubt they would have never been friends in any universe, but somehow he was shocked. Shocked for his master.

How could he have been so mean to his old master? Well, he hadn't insulted him in a while, but maybe this complete ignoring of him had been worse than any insulting could have been.

"Ani, are you alright?" Padmé's hand lied on his cheek.

"How…" he stumbled. It was somehow the best word for describing all of the questions running through his head.

"I… don't know. Nobody knows for sure. They only say, that there was a revolution on Mandalore. The Death Watch had claimed the reign, but then they had splitted up… It was chaos, Ani. And somewhere in between, Satine… died." She took his hand again. "Is… everything okay?"

He swallowed. "It's just… how could I miss? Why…?" Why did Obi-Wan never tell him? Had he forgotten it? Had he not trusted him?

Like Anakin had never trusted him with his and Padmé's relationship… How could he feel betrayed by his master, when he was technically doing the same.

It was the code, making them doing this. Lying to each other.

Softly, she pulled him out of the room. "Come on, we have to get a move on." Then she added. "You should probably talk to him." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, then disappeared in direction of the conference room.

"Yeah, sure." Still confused, Anakin followed Padmé.

-/-/-

The 'welcome party' and conference was as boring as Anakin had already feared, so instead of listening to Senator Chuchi's speech about how important this day could and would be, and how they had to talk about the health problems in planets in the warzone particulary, he focused instead on his old master.

Padmé had been right; Obi-Wan looked awful, in any way. At least he seemed to get his hair in a normal manner again, but he was still awfully thin, as if he hadn't eaten… Well, for exactly two months. Since the Duchess had died.

How could he, Anakin, completely ignore this at the last times he had seen his old master? He looked like he was ill. His clothes were muddy, his skin fallen and his eyes… they had an expression of… well, if nothing would ever matter any longer. As if death would almost be welcome to him. The eyes of a desperate… animal.

"Anakin, are you listening to me?" He was ripped rudely away from his thoughts. Obi-Wan looked quite annoyed at him. Oh, he must have said something…

"What? Oh, sorry, Master, what did you just say?"

Obi-Wan only shook his head and got back to the map of the peace conference room. "Ahsoka and me are going to escort the senators and stay in the room, securing the doors. Anakin, it would be best if you do not sleep on duty and look out for any threats outside the throne room." Throne room? Oh yes, the peace conference would be held in there. He really should have paid more attention to the mission details he had received, but wasn't it so often the same? In the end he always had to improvise to save somebody's skin anyway…

"Yes, Master." Normally, Anakin would have now made some kind of joke now, maybe about his master's ability for negotiation, but he was not quite sure yet how to handle this heartbroken Obi-Wan. So he decided for the best choice at the moment: Staying silent. And trying to not fall asleep, as this seemed to be something that pissed Obi-Wan off. (Didn't it always?)

The Senators stood up to leave the room. Anakin spotted Ahsoka quite near to Bonteri, following the senators to dinner. She turned around, apparently searching for Anakin. He approached to her, at least she should know what he was up to.

"Hey, Snips, would you mind going to the Med-Bay so that they can check up on your arm one more time? Like, er… alone? Join the senators at dinner afterwards."

She frowned in suspicion. "What are you doing?"

"I'd like to check up on Obi-Wan for a second."

He did not have to say anything else, Ahsoka had already understood. It was quite obvious that Obi-Wan was not okay. She would have helped him for sure, if it hadn't been better if Anakin went alone to speak to him first. "Yes, Master."

As Ahsoka had left the room as the last person, Anakin closed the door behind her, locking it secretly with the force. When he was going to talk to Obi-Wan, he had to make sure that he would actually listen to him.

Obi-Wan looked up, slightly surprised to find Anakin still staying in the room at the door, watching him.

"What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you escort the senators or something like that?"

Anakin hesitated for a moment, staying with the back at the door. "The Senators will do perfectly fine without me. But I'm not sure if you'll do so fine as well."

Obi-Wan got up, trying to regain his old laughter. He failed completely. "What do you mean? I'm fine, really… fine."

Anakin sat down on one of the chairs and observed his old master closely, searching for words. How should he do this, how should he restart their relationship? Force, this was more difficult than any battle he had fought in. Finally he made a start, just hoping he had found the right words: "I'm so sorry, Obi-Wan. About everything. I guess… I never realized how much she was worth for you."

Obi-Wan stopped on his way towards the door. He remained silent for a few seconds. "Why do you bother now?"

Anakin stood up. _Truth_, he told himself_, tell him the truth._ Isn't the truth always the best way? "To be honest, I hadn't received the news of her… of her death till today." He approached to his friend. "She… was a remarkable woman, Obi-Wan."

His old master sighed, and this time there was no doubt about his pain, Anakin could hear it in every breath now. "Yes, she was indeed." With every word Anakin could taste the pain he felt about Satine's death even more. In this moment, he was glad now he couldn't see Obi-Wan's face, because if his old master had cried, he would have not known what to do. Close the gap and comfort him?

Er… no.

Dammit, what did he have to do? Comforting others was not exactly a specialty of him… Should he make his old master talk about what happened, or just stay silent? Should give him the idea of that he was there for him or make him move on with his live? Should he… Argh, this was way too complicated for Anakin.

Okay, staying silent would be the worst idea, as he had done this for the last two months, and it didn't seem to have helped his master, it had made it far worse. So he would make Obi-Wan talk about the events leading to Satine's death. Isn't this what they say in all the counselor books to do? "How… did it happen?"

Of course, there was no response, but Anakin knew in his heart that he did not have to give up. "Obi-Wan? Talk to me. I can imagine it's painful…" Anakin could indeed: What if Padmé would die? "… but this is not what Satine would have wanted…"

"How can you know what she would have wanted?" For the first time in his life, Anakin heard real anger in Obi-Wan's voice and something like… despair.

Argh, comforting others was a nasty business, they kept screaming at you when you tried to help them. "Of course, I didn't know her like you, Obi-Wan. But I saw the way she looked at you. She cared for you, and whatever she wanted you to do, it is not what you're doing now."

Obi-Wan remained silent, but Anakin knew he had nearly done, he just needed to push a little more. "So please, Obi-Wan… Talk to me." Because (and Anakin would have never said it out loud) seeing his old master in so much pain caused Anakin to feel this pain himself. Obi-Wan was… his brother. The closest thing to a father, Anakin had ever had. He couldn't break on this.

Obi-Wan swallowed, but then seemed to begin his story. "Master Yoda called me into the Mission-Center. He and Master Winduu had received a message from Satine, calling me for help." Obi-Wan could still feel the shock he had got when Satine's picture showed up onto the holoprojector, telling him about Death Watch and asking him for helping her. If she'd only known that he would be her downfall. "Master Yoda made clear to me that neither the Republic nor the Jedi order could help me as Mandalore was still neutral. So I borrowed your ship and went their alone…"

"Why haven't you asked me for help?" Anakin knew Ahsoka and he himself would have helped Obi-Wan rescuing Satine. If they only had known, he had suited up in no time.

Obi-Wan just shook his head sadly. "You seemed busy."

Yes, Anakin remembered being quite rude to Obi-Wan as they were under attack in this moment. How could he have not sensed what was going on?

"When I got to Mandalore, everything seemed to work out fine first. I stole one of the uniforms from the guards. Nobody noticed I didn't belong to them as I disguised myself as Death Watch Soldier. I… found Satine." His Satine. She had thrown herself in his arms, not knowing about her destiny, not knowing he would bring her death alongside with him.

"What went wrong?"

"Well, what had to go wrong. You can't get a high-class-prisoner out of a jail without anybody bothering. Not that I didn't try. When we had reached the Twilight, they were already behind us, and as we entered the ship and tried to take off, I was too slow. They shot us down. The Twilight had already been in kind of disrepair, and I had had no time to fix her. The three missiles were too much for her…"

So this had happened to the Twilight. She was no lost forever on Mandalore. If Anakin had only repaired her after his last mission… But he had been busy, hadn't he? But what if he had repaired her? Would Obi-Wan's mission have turned out differently?

Anakin had decided to visit Padmé on the last evening he should have repaired the _Twilight_. If he had made the decision to repair her… How would the situation be now? How can this slight decision make such a big difference?

"So… Satine died in the ship?" She couldn't be dead because he had failed to give Obi-Wan a full operation-able ship, could she? Please, she couldn't be dead because of him…

"No… if it only had been that easy…" Obi-Wan's face darkened. "I could bring her safely to the ground before the ship exploded, but we were injured. And then he came…"

Anakin bit his lip in impatience. "Who?"

Obi-Wan hesitated, apparently having trouble saying the name. Then he mumbled it, his voice trembling. "… Maul."

"Maul?" Anakin had already 'missed' him, at least not seen him in quite a while. How had Maul known of Satine's relationship with Obi-Wan?

Obi-Wan had to swallow hard before continuing. "We were brought back to Satine's old throne room, where Maul already awaited us. He had taken control over the Death Watch without anybody noticing, as he was using Prime Minister Almec as his puppet ruler. He began to choke Satine and then…" Obi Wan breathed heavily, he just couldn't say it. As if he would kill her another time with his words, disemboweled her again. This was too much.

But Anakin was still there. "Master, it's hard, but you have to finish the story…"

"He… he impaled her, Anakin. She… she died in my arms…" _Remember, my dear Obi-Wan. I've loved you always… I always will._ Her life escaping him like a petal. And all because of him. "It's my fault. She would not have to die. Maul did not care about her, he only wanted me. She would not have to die if I had just let her go. Or if I had killed him back on Naboo."

Suddenly he felt the warm hand of Anakin (so it had to be his left hand) on his shoulder. Surprised he noticed that his Padawan seemed to tremble slightly. "It was not your fault, master. Even if you hadn't come, she would have died eventually. The Death Watch wanted her dead. Think about it like this: You have at least given her some hope. This was more then she would have otherwise."

"What hope, Anakin? One I had to fail?"

"No. One that gave her a few happy moments before her death."

Maybe Anakin was right. When he had entered her cell, for example. She had been delighted in this moment, hadn't she?

His Padawan had grown, indeed.

"She would have not wanted to live any longer with her world falling apart, Obi-Wan. You know that. She needed you, even if you could not save her in the end. Not on your own. I am sorry, Master." And this time, it was more than just his compassion for Obi-Wan. It was regret.

Obi-Wan turned around, trying to smile at his hold apprentice. "You couldn't have done anything as well, Anakin. Don't blame yourself."

"But I could have surely done something at least…"

"No…"

"Or at least…"

"Anakin, you had your own problems at this time. And… Thank you."

They remained silent, thinking about each other's words.

Anakin couldn't stop to wonder: He had blamed Obi-Wan for letting Ahsoka down… But hadn't he left Obi-Wan down when it was his turn?

* * *

**Did you like it? Review!**

**Anyway, this won't be the last things said about Satine's death, but it's a huge step forward. **

**Would you like to see more of some characters? **

**Still, who would you like as Obi-Wan's new padawan? **

**See you on Saturday!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Wounds

**Thanks for the new reviews!**

**And thanks to my friend for drawing this awesome new cover for my story, far better than my rabbit, don't you think?**

* * *

„Master? Master, come in, please!" Why could he never answer when she called him? Was it seriously so difficult to wear a comlink?

Dammit, Anakin, she thought, you're never there when you're needed. And who had to do the job?

"Yes, Snips?" Ah, there he was.

"What have you guys been doing? We're starting dessert in a minute and the senators ask for yours and Master Kenobi's presence."

"We'll be right there, Snips. Just keep them occupied, okay?"

Snips alias Ahsoka sighed. _Keep them occupied._ Better said than done. The Crash Course about politics she once had gotten from Padmé about this subject was not up-to-date any longer, new problems had arisen in the republic, and Ahsoka could barely follow the conversation, not even thinking about entertaining the senators. Who was she, the jester?

_Argh, curse you Anakin, for putting me into this,_ she thought inside her.

At least, three of the four senators were actually friends of her, so it was not that bad, only she felt sometimes so dumb when they were discussing about the next trade alliance, or the Hunger in the planets of the Outer Rim. And having Lux in the same room did not make it any better. Steela would not have been that dumb…

Why couldn't she just stop bothering herself about his dead girlfriend? It was over, and know Lux and she had to accomplish a mission. Duty comes first.

_Duty comes first._ Ahsoka tasted the words. She had never learned anything else, never thought about doing otherwise. Until her trial.

Since then, the world was different. Cause it had been shaken. Shaken hard. There were no longer the Jedi principles she had hold up so high.

Duty comes first. What if it wouldn't? What if she would come first for once? What would she do?

Maybe she could…

_No, Ahsoka, stop this. Your duty comes first_, a tiny voice resembling her own whispered in her head.

She sighed. At least for now. She had to get back in there.

So Ahsoka turned around with a fake smile to the two clones and slipped through the doors into the dining hall again, where a droid just served a caramelized strawberry-raspberry-crème, a chocolate cake decorated with several nuts from different planets and a vanilla waffles, topped with cinnamon whip, to the senators.

Even though Ahsoka was unhappy with her situation, the dessert made her mouth water. How unfortunate she was allergic to nuts, she would have really needed some chocolate right now to keep up her pretended grin.

"Ah, Ahsoka, it's great you're back. Will Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi at least join us for our dessert?" Ah Padmé, always with a smile on her face.

"Er… he told me he would be right there, Senator." What meant actually as much as they won't come.

"Well…" Padmé's smile faded "Let's begin then, they will join us any moment." Ah, Padmé, don't you know it better?

-/-/-

Anakin sneaked into Padmés quarters as he was sure nobody was watching him. He had no idea about what time it was, but definitely late as she had already turned out the light in their quarters and was apparently asleep.

Silently, Anakin took off his shoes and crawled onto the bed beside her. He wished in this moment, he could do this just every evening, lying side by side with her, and waking her up the next morning with a big cup of Hot chocolate, and when she'd look at him with her great brown eyes, she'd pull him closer and they kissed, spilling the Hot Chocolate all over them, and they would burst into laughter.

But he was not silent enough; "Ani?", Padmé mumbled sleepy. "Is that you?"

He kissed her in the neck. "Yes, my love."

"You have any idea what time it is."

"To be honest, no."

Padmé sat up, looking with a tiny smile at her husband. "Oh, Anakin. Where have you been at dinner, Ahsoka seemed quite annoyed about your missing."

"I… was busy." He hadn't planned on telling her about Obi-Wan's and his conversation, especially not about his master's breakdown. It seemed to be a secret between him and Anakin now, even though never said out loud.

"Well, Ahsoka didn't seem to be amused about that." She looked down at his face, and brushed a part of the hair out of it, softly touching his face with her warm fingers. "I missed you too, you know."

Anakin smiled soft and kissed her on the forehead, as she bended down. "I know, honey. I know. But you know as well that I'm there now." He put his arm around her, kissing her another time. "I'll always be there for you."

Suddenly, Padmé began shaking.

Scared, Anakin sat up straight, pulling her closer towards him. "Padmé, what is it? Have I said anything wrong?"

She just shook her sadly; "No, Anakin, everything is alright." But a tear was running down her cheek.

"Padmé, love; please tell me. How have I upset you?" Anakin brushed gently through her chocolate brown hair. He couldn't bear seeing her crying.

"It's just…" She sniffled. "I'm so frightened something could happen to you, now more than ever… Every time I hear rumors about you stranded or…" She apparently searched for words. "…or crashed in Seperatist space, cut from all reinforcements, I'm freaking out. I pretend to stay calm, but I'm so scared every time you leave for a mission, that this could be the last time I…" She stopped for a moment, taking deep breaths. "I…I see you alive, and, and…" She sobbed. "When you left Coruscant the last time, I hadn't even time to say goodbye."

"Ssshh…, Padmé. It's alright, sweetheart." Anakin tried to calm her down, until Padmé was only silently sniffing in his Jedi robe.

"What if you had died? And we not even had said good-bye?" She clung on his shirt. "What if you had died, Anakin?"

"Padmé… Don't cry."

She shivered. "Our child, Anakin… It needs a father…"

"It will have one, Padmé, don't worry, okay?"

"Promise me, you won't leave me without goodbye again, Anakin Skywalker, okay?"

"I'll promise."

"And that you won't get hurt."

"I'll promise."

"And especially not… not killed."

"Whatever you ask for my love."

"Swear."

"I'll swear, Padmé. For you and our child I'll swear that nothing will happen to me, you or our child."

"I love you so much Anakin, you know?"

"I love you too, Padmé. More than anything in the world."

-/-/-

Ahsoka's mind felt so clouded. She just couldn't concentrate.

What was wrong with her?

Silently, she stood up from the mattress in the quarters. Maybe she should just take a walk, yes, that would help. When she had tried to meditate, her mind had just not been able to get any clearer.

But she was a Jedi. Having a clear mind was as important for her as her lightsaber skills were in combats.

What had happened since she had entered her quarters? She had just tried to meditate… hadn't she?

Well, it hadn't worked obviously.

Ahsoka couldn't remember what had come after the doors had closed…

A glass of water should do the trick. Maybe she could try to find wherever the kitchen was on this amazing big ship. She should ask one of the guards.

Maybe she would even find him.

Why did always butterflies fly through her belly when she fought of him?

Nothing had ever happened between them… Well, nearly nothing… She had just saved his life, until he had cooperated with the deathwatch… they had fought against the Death Watch and she had saved his butt again… as he had still left her that night she had been upset, even though she knew it was the will of the Force … She had found him back on Onderon, gave him fight lessons and tried to rescue his girlfriend…

Had Steela's death been her fault? She had never allowed herself to ask this question, but she had fought a lot about fault recently. If she would have not tried to rescue Steela by the force and instead covered Lux, would she still be alive?

Well maybe it was not technically her fault, but what if she had decided otherwise? She had to think about what her master had told her. About the hundreds of possibilities our fates could take. Maybe her master would be dead if she'd left the order, or he would have more of his arm replaced by now then just the right hand.

Ahsoka moved hers. Every single finger. This worked at least already. She would see about the shoulder when the bandage was off.

With a _zizz_ a door, which she had not realized before, opened in front of her and she stepped into a room full of fluffy red coaches and armchairs, apparently meant for chill-out-sessions.

Puzzled, Ahsoka looked around. How did she get here? She couldn't remember walking here… These lacks in memory worried her…

Then she saw the Senator at the big window, watching the Hyper Space, and her worries were gone. It was Lux, who else. As he heard the sound off the door, he turned around noticing her. "Hi, 'Soka. What are you doing here?" He sounded slightly surprised.

Ahsoka did not really know what to say. It was quite a good question, as she had no idea how she got here by walking around in her thoughts. "Well, I was just wandering around, you know. Couldn't sit still for meditating."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. This is why I came here. I hoped my mind would get a little bit more coordinated if the world around me is falling apart."

She approached him and looked out of the window as stars were flying by them. Yes, it was as if the world was falling apart. She remained silent for a few moments, until she took the word again: "What are you thinking of?"

"Different stuff. Mainly about…" But then he stopped and looked at her with a strange expression on his face.

"About what?"

He hesitated, before he continued a little bit too rash. "Er… politics. Yeah, this is my first great step in my career, so I have to be prepared."

With her best mystical Jedi voice she normally used to annoy Anakin, Ahsoka stated. "I sense something else is bothering you as well." Unfortunately, Ahsoka felt kind of dizzy still, so she couldn't interpret for 100% what was bothering him, what ruined the whole effect of her masquerade.

Lux' cheeks turned slightly red. "Possibly?" She felt the slight embarrassment within him.

Suddenly it dawned on Ahsoka. How could she have missed it? "Another girl?" Why did she feel a little peek in her stomach about this? "Well, this is wonderful, Lux. What is she like?" Her voice sounded fake again.

Lux, whose ears had caught fire, turned away from Ahsoka, focusing on the stars. "Well… She's brave. She's strong, but also compassionate. She can be harsh, but as friendly as flowers again. She can handle any situation, and if she falls she will stand up again."

"She sounds like an amazing woman." She sounded indeed. Better then Ahsoka could ever be – if she could only impress Lux like this girl apparently did.

"Yes, she is." Why did he sound so sad while saying this?

"Lux, what is it? Does she already have a boyfriend? Does she not like you?"

"'Soka, I better go to bed now."

"Lux, wait." Why was he leaving? "I'm sorry if you don't want to speak about this."

But Lux Bonteri had already half crossed the room. "Good Night, 'Soka."

"Lux." Ahsoka wanted to get after him, but suddenly she felt a pain like a burning metal stick running through her thoughts, making it unable for her to think.

What… was… that?

Her shoulder… It burned like it had when she got shot…

Pain…

Fire…

She was on fire…

Was this a hallucination?

She needed to get help…

Lux…

Lux, he couldn't be that far away.

"Lux!"

Oh god, who was attacking her?

Was this an attack?

She had to get her lightsaber, but she couldn't get it… It lied under her body and her body was on the floor… How had it got there...

"Lux!"

He had to hear her… Had to…

Why wasn't he coming?

"Lux, help me…"

But this wasn't much more than a mumbling sound as Ahsoka was drifting away into the realm of the shades and dreams…

* * *

**Dun, Dun, Dun!**

**Yes, I love cliff hangers; I hope you love them too ;) Ah, possibly not, but we see again on Wednesday. **

**So, review, favorite and follow this story!**

**And you have seen some Luxsoka and Rexsoka by now, so you all can start giving me your opinion about them!**

**Don't forget to tell me your padawan choice, either one of the padawan arc (be specific!) or if you'd like or have an OC (I know some have already told me), I am working on one myself it the moment, you'd like to know him/her? By the way, if I had to choose one of the Padawan arc to be Obi-Wan's padawan later on, I'd choose Katooni. **


	10. Chapter 10 - Suspicious

**I am so sorry for delaying everything again, I know I already promised a new chapter last week, but believe me if I tell you, school is killing me at the moment, hopefully it will be better in Thaksgiving break, just don't be too upset if I don't make it twice a week. If one of you is following my other story, **_**the other prophecy**_**, this one will probably delay till Sunday, sorry about that! **

**This chapter is at least extra-long in return!**

**So, now for the reviews ad followers, and favs, thanks so much guys!**

**For the random reader w/o profile, thanks for working over your padawan, I will for sure use it somehow, if I have to change something for fitting it into the plot I might do so if this is okay, but I am not sure if she'll become Obi-Wan's or another's apprentice, maybe Kit Fisto, I'd just have to develop a story around him because I don't want to cut her short. **

**Thanks also to .5851, crosspairinglover and Candace Marie for their wonderful reviews and ideas! **

**So, I hope you'll love this chapter!**

* * *

Beep - Beep - Beep

Ahsoka could feel the light touch of the oxygen-mask on her face as she was awakening.

How did she get into Med-Bay… like again?

She opened her eyes and looked around, maybe this was some kind of Déjà-Vú and Rex was going to step out of the door again any moment to tell her about her injury.

But instead there was her master on her bed's side this time. He looked up at her, his face being so grey you could think he hadn't sleep for a second the whole night again.

"Master?" She whispered through the mask.

Surprised, he looked up and a slight smile crossed his face, but the dark rings under his eyes ruined it. "Hey, Snips, how are you feeling?" Yes, he also sounded like he didn't sleep the night, his voice was all rough and scratchy, and tired.

Ahsoka began to stretch a little bit and pulled the mask from her face. "Well," She sat up. "Good actually. What happened? How did I get here?" She went to stretching her arms.

"You were found in one of the Chill-Out-Rooms, Ahsoka. The medical team brought you here. You were… unconscious." Deep sorrow was in his voice.

The Dizziness… She remembered know… Well, nearly at least. "Do they know why?"

"They think it was the stress combined with the wound, it was too much for your body. They want to keep you hear over the day and next night,

Annoyed, Ahsoka snorted and threw herself back into the pillows. "Not again…"

The slight smile on Anakin's face became a little bigger as his padawan seemed to have his old humor back. "It's just to make you fit for duty on the peace conference tomorrow, Snips."

Ahsoka was still more than frustrated. First, this dull boring peace conference, and then these healers who claimed to know everything better. "I mean, how can they know what's right for me. What I felt yesterday was different from overstress…"

"Calm down, Ahs- wait, what do you mean by 'was different'?" Ahsoka couldn't say it for sure, but it seemed as if her master's eyes had gone small.

"Well, it more felt like an attack onto my thoughts you know. I couldn't control myself any longer." A scary thought raised up in her. "Wait, is all my stuff still there?" She looked around to see her lightsabers along with her comlink and the card for the holoprojector on the table next to hear, and a silent sigh of relief was heard in her head.

"It's alright now, Ahsoka." Anakin took her shoulders and smiled at her. "It's alright, Snips."

"I know, Master, now it is. But somebody has knocked me out yesterday, I'm sure." Her body shook in his embrace.

"I'll investigate this for you, Ahsoka, but you have to remain in Med-Bay, okay? The doctors are not all wrong or stupid when they tell you that your arm needs some rest. I want to begin training with you when this conference is over, you understand me?"

She smiled as Master and student detached. "Yes, master."

"Fine." He stood up. "See ya, Snips. I'll send Padmé over for keeping you a little bit occupied."

"Thanks."

-/-/-

Another attack on Ahsoka… Anakin's thoughts couldn't stop to flip over one another.

Did somebody want to kill her? A fellow Jedi?

Why his little Snips? Why her?

Had she done anything to obsess anybody?

Had it something to do with her trial?

He had to talk to Obi-Wan, he could trust him with this manner, he was certain now.

-/-/-

Padmé, awoken from the silent knocks on her door, stretched herself. "Wait a sec…", but the guest had already got into the room. "Excu – oh, it's you."

"Hello, Sweetheart."

Padmé threw herself into the intruder's arms, her husband's arms. "Ani, where do you come from? You remember we made a deal yesterday about you leaving without telling me."

Anakin returned he kiss, but then took a step aside and made her sit down on a chair while he was sitting on his haunches and took her hands. This wasn't going to be easy for her. "It's Ahsoka. She had a breakdown caused of overstress, so I went visiting her."

Padmé's eyes went big and she breathed sharply. "Oh god, is she alright?"

"Yes, yes, my love. She's perfectly fine, only bored." Anakin pulled a strand out of her face. "Do not worry. I don't want you to worry; you know it doesn't suit your face."

She smiled, but got serious once again. "Where's she? Still in Med-Bay? I'll visit her."

He pulled her up to her feet and into his arms again. "This was actually what I wanted to ask you."

Slightly surprised, she raised one eyebrow. "So, you're not coming because of me?" She made her voice a tiny bit of jealous; just enough to make her husband feeling a little bit of guilt, and indeed, his cheeks slightly blushed.

"Padmé: I will always come for you." God, how she loved the way he could be so charming, even though he was maybe still only a boy… But he had always been a boy, since she met him as one on Tatooine.

She grinned brightly about his words, before she kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for telling me about Ahsoka. You visit her with me?"

"I've already been with her. I have to see Obi-Wan now, it's important."

"Oh… okay, what do you guys have to talk about?"

"Just some security stuff, you know… Pretty boring." Was he lying? She wasn't entirely sure, but he looked on the bottom of his shoes instead of in her face.

Softly, she lifted his chin up again, having an idea of what was really bothering him. "Have you already talked to him?"

"Er… yes, yes…" His voice still seemed so absent. Lost in thoughts he twirled her hair around his finger. "I like it when you wear it open… You should not have to make such complex headdresses…"

Softly she took his hand. "It's part of my culture, Ani. I have to represent the Naboo."

"Well, on this mission you represent the Republic." His voice went into nearly whispering. "When are you going to represent yourself? For what you stand?"

She swallowed. "When are you going to start?"

And here they were standing caught in their dilemma.

Padmé leaned onto Anakin. "You know we both can never be completely free, Anakin. Not as long as there's the war. Not as long as we have a duty." A tear blinked in her eye.

How much she wished to tell everybody about Anakin… How much she wished to kiss him in public, to do long walks hand in hand with him… But this was not going to happen to soon…

He sighed, knowing that this conversation would not bring them further ahead, and took a red and yellow flower from one of the tables with the forces and stuck it in her hair carefully. "Now you look even more beautiful than normally."

"What shall this mean, is the flower making me so much better?"

He smiled. "No. But by comparing you to her, your beauty is even more overwhelming."

Laughing, she turned around herself with a bright smile. Then she suddenly stopped, lost in thoughts. "I once danced on Naboo. Before I went into politics."

"Why did you give up?"

She blinked. "I had nobody to dance with."

He raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Nobody?"

She blushed. "Well, there would have been some guys. But politics were always more important… to me."

Softly, Anakin took her in an embrace and touched her hair, worried. "You do not have to do this anymore, Padmé. If it is too much for you…"

"I enjoy my work, Anakin. But in these times… I just have the feeling nothing moves on."

They were standing in their embrace for a long time (or a few seconds, that felt like a long time). Finally, Anakin pulled back. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay."

He kissed her hand like a gentleman and left the room, leaving her smiling behind.

In this moment she realized he had avoid to tell her the truth once again. Why was he going to Obi-Wan instead of Ahsoka?

She sighed. But if it had been really important, Anakin would have told her, wouldn't he? He would never hide something from her.

At least she could visit Ahsoka, she would be happy about some company.

-/-/-

Obi-Wan could heard the knock the on the door even through his meditation, that had been the first relaxing since a few weeks.

"Come in."

Anakin stepped into the room (even with closed eyes was Obi-Wan able to recognize his old padawan's force signature).

"Hello, Anakin. What do you want?" As he opened his eyes he could see that Anakin was still standing at the door. Surprised, he raised an eyebrow. "I feel disturbance in you. What has happened?"

Anakin didn't answer and instead started to play with one of the wooden balls that were placed in Obi-Wan's quarters as décor, like the ones he had used as padawan to train the Force with.

Obi-Wan eyeballed Anakin closely. His old apprentice looked like he had a really terrible night behind him. "Anakin… Is everything okay?" Of course it wasn't, this was a question of formality.

"…Oh, err, yes… It's just… Ahsoka had a breakdown." He sounded tired. Were the things in his eyes tears?

Obi-Wan was shocked. "Oh Force, how?"

"The stress of the wound and the mission." Yes, they were tears for sure.

"She's going to be alright then, Anakin. Do not worry." A little bit helpless, Obi-Wan tried to calm him down. He knew of course how his old Padawan had to feel. Whenever Anakin had another accident with one of the starships, got injured or was reported missing for a few days, Obi-Wan was sick and going up walls himself till everything had worked out fine again.

The worst time had been after his hand had been cut off. Obi-Wan would always remember this day (also because of all the other events like the Battle of Geonosis, to mention something). But the scariest thing he remembered from this day was not all the dead Jedi, or Dooku, or the beginning of the war. He had, to be honest, just tried to forget them all in the moment, especially the friends lying in the sand of the arena. And later on, Dooku had taken his whole focus; there had been no time to think about anything else.

No, the clearest and also scariest thing he remembered was how he had been waiting for Anakin to wake up after they had replaced his hand. He had been so terrified about Anakin on that day, even though nobody had recognized.

When they had brought him in the arena, Obi-Wan's heart had stopped for a short moment, even though he had hid it under a sarcastic joke. Hadn't he been actually felt honored by his padawan, trying to help him against all orders?

And in the fight with Dooku… Anakin being slashed on a wall by lightening… Anakin had saved his life several times on this day… and had paid bitter later as Dooku had cut off his hand.

As he had been sitting there, he had just hoped Anakin would be alright. That his hand would be flesh and bones again by a wonder. Of course, this did not happen.

It had been his, Obi-Wan's fault, there was never a doubt in him about that.

And when Anakin finally awoke… No, Obi-Wan did not want to remember. Anakin had screamed in pain, even after 2 strong painkillers… Because of his high Midichlorian value, this pain medicine that would have killed a clone hadn't been enough. Obi-Wan remembered Anakin's tears as he recognized he had no right hand any longer and how he himself had tried to calm Anakin down. It had broken his heart.

Maybe he should have talked to somebody about this day, his pain, his worries, his fear… But he hadn't told Master Yoda or any other of his Jedi friends yet. And he actually didn't plan to do so.

Attachment was forbidden, even between Master and student.

But was this law always the right thing? He had come over this question more and more in last time, actually more than ever since Qui-Gon died.

Yes, attachments could also lead to the dark side, but it didn't have to. Or did it always, without anybody noticing?

He was so confused about the Jedi Code… But hadn't Anakin's attachment towards him, Obi-Wan, made him stop to moan over Satine's death?

Hadn't Anakin's attachment to Ahsoka made him believe in Ahsoka's innocence?

He had never questioned the Jedi code, even argued for it in his friendly disputes with his old master… Qui-Gon had never thought that the Code was the ultimate law for them all. They should trust in their feelings and the Force. Obi-Wan remembered that his old master had once mentioned a book…

In this moment Obi-Wan realized Anakin was still standing in his room. "Anakin, she'll be… There's something else, isn't it?"

"Yes, master. The healers say Ahsoka had a breakdown…"

"The healers say? Sounds like you don't believe them…"

"I would never question the healers, master." _Yeah sure, Anakin, you would never do so…_ thought Obi-Wan. "It's just something Ahsoka has told me. About her breakdown."

"Well, what did she say?"

"That it was like an attack on her thoughts. A Force-Attack."

"A Force-Attack? But Anakin, this would mean…"

"I know." His voice was something between excited, fearful and suspicious. "This is why I'm coming to you. There's something else I didn't tell the order."

Ah, Anakin would tell him now finally. "Well, what is it?" He was seriously curious.

"The rifle with whom Ahsoka was shot… It was a republic model."

"Republic model?" Obi-Wan stumbled. "But Anakin, you know what you're accusing with this. That somebody in the Great Republic Army wants Ahsoka dead, maybe…"

"Yes, maybe the Jedi Council."

"But why would they do something like that, Anakin? It doesn't make sense – "

"Why did they accuse Ahsoka in the first place?" Anakin's voice had gotten higher, and he was close before screaming.

Obi-Wan tried to calm him down. "Anakin, I know you're still angry about the way Ahsoka was treated, but-"

"Angry? This is an understatement, Obi-Wan, I'm not angry, I'm still fretting and fuming."

"Yes, but Barris had given us false information, Anakin. We didn't mean to accuse Ahsoka because she was Ahsoka, it was just…"

"Yeah, you just said it… We." Now Anakin's voice was calm… dangerously calm.

"I'm not proud about my part in Ahsoka's trial, Anakin. You know I wasn't fully on top of the situation-"

"The death of your girlfriend was tragic, yes, but no excuse for letting Ahsoka down…"

"She was not my-"

And now Anakin screamed. "Oh yes, don't lie to me, you just never had the courage to tell her about your feelings."

Obi-Wan's eyes got small and he swallowed hard. Anakin had done one step too far. "Out! Get out of here, Anakin."

The younger men's eyes widened in horror as if he had just realized what he had said. "Oh god, Obi-Wan, I'm so sorry. Forgive me, please, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said something like that." His voice was a bidding.

Obi-Wan turned away, tears in his eyes. "Well… it's what you think, isn't it?"

"No! It's just…" His old apprentice looked for words. "I would have made different decisions maybe, but this was me, and you wouldn't be the master I have today if you'd decided differently. Please… I didn't mean what I said."

They were staring at each other silently, until Obi-Wan turned away. "We shouldn't make too fast assumptions about Ahsoka's attack, Anakin. I'd suggest we wait a little more time…"

Anakin nodded, still looking carefully at his master. Then he had to smile slightly. "I was an awful apprentice, wasn't I?"

Obi-Wan had to smile. "What do you mean by _was_, you still are." He had to grin, but then his grin froze a little. "Yoda suggested I should take a new apprentice."

Anakin laughed. "You want to get lost of me that fast? Gosh, I must have been more awful than I thought."

"I haven't decided if I take one yet."

Anakin shrugged, but seemed a little bit jealous about the fact he could ever be replaced. "Goodbye, Master!" Anakin bowed and then left the his master's quarters.

* * *

**Did you like the chapter? **

**In Obi-Wan's and Anakin's conversation I was really close to reveal Padmé's pregnancy, but I have a better plan for this… Hope you get excited!**

**And as requested, some Ahsoka and Anakin was involved again, hope you liked it as well as Padmé and Anakin!**

**Don't forget to give your voice on Rexsoka vs. Luxsoka and the Padawans:**

**Stand for Rexsoka against Luxsoka: 3:1**

**Padawans: OC:Katooni:Petro 2:1:1**

**So, if you have not told me your opinion yet and want to take influence, do so! **


End file.
